A tad oldfashioned but a whole lot untradional
by Heel Princess
Summary: Cody Rhodes/Oc It was supposed to be just a onenight stand.But when she turns up preganat and his father wants him to do right by her his world is turned upside down. How do you move so fast with someone you dont really know. Includes Orton and some Ted
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I didn't want to start another chaptered fic but I like dreamt this whole thing last night lol. For the purpose of this Cody and his family still live in Marietta, GA. Let me know what you think, should I get this going or put it on the back burner. M M M M M M M M THIS CHAPTER IS M!!!! Ok your warned INTENSELY M! R and R folks : )**

Her eyes closed and opened as the rush of pleasure washed over, she could feel his hands fumbling with her jeans and she arched upward, trying desperately to wiggle out of them for him. When the blonde woman finally kicked out of them it wasn't long until her underwear followed on the path down to her ankles. His fingers grazed her center lightly, checking to see if she was ready. "Cody..." She moaned, locking her arms up under his to grasp his naked shoulders tightly.

The Georgia native smirked down at her, self satisfaction taking over him at the look on her face. Her cheeks were flushed a deep pink and her expression read pure bliss. It was an image that was very familiar to him; it was the same thing he saw on every woman's face every night he spent on the road.

Cody Rhodes had grown up with his father away for weeks at a time, and now it was his turn to live that life. But unlike his dear old dad he wasn't tied down at home, he was able to be the wild child and sow his oats wherever he pleased. He took pride in the fact that he got to have a different woman in every town then pack up and leave her behind forever; he had an addiction for woman for as long he could remember, and his little bit of fame had allowed him to take advantage of his taste for the finer sex. But little did he know that this petite little thing beneath him was about to change all that forever...

Slowly he slipped a single finger inside her, gauging how he slow he was going to have to take it with this one. "God you're so fucking tight," He groaned, the anticipation building inside him at the pleasure he was about to receive.

She whimpered, seemingly unfazed by his blunt words. Cody was never one for sweet take in the bedroom, he wasn't trying to build emotional attachment, he was trying to have hot torrid sex with a stranger whose name he could barley remember. Dirty words were his claim to fame, it let her know exactly where they stood and kept him in control.

He began to draw his digit in and out of her, warming her up for him. "Fuck," She cursed, digging her nails into his back as he added yet another finger.

The word sounded so filthy coming from the girl, she couldn't be more then twenty one and she seemed to have this innocence about her. After all that's what attracted him to her in the first place, she was cute but he'd definitely had pretty woman...hell there were probably better looking woman in the bar that he could have brought back to his room. But she just seemed meek, he almost would have put money down on the fact that she was maybe a bible thumper...so that's why he picked her, men always want what they think they can't have.

Now however he was learning that the book didn't match the cover in this case, it threw him for a loop but he liked it. He thought he was getting a squeaky clean, possibly virginal girl who'd never uttered a profanity in her life. Instead he was enjoying the bad girl in her...maybe it was all the drinks he had bought her earlier that had brought her out of her shell but whatever the reason, it was still a plus.

Out of the blue she rolled out from under him and off of the bed, leaving him completely bewildered, "Wo babe where you going?" He asked, concerned that she had changed her mind about sleeping with him and he would have to head back down to the bar to look for someone else to fill his desire for the evening.

She stood there for a second before her face drew up into a sly grin, "You can't have all the fun." She said with a wink.

He was confused until she moved back towards the bed, getting on her hands and knees on the foot of the mattress to crawl towards him. "It's Blair's turn..." She purred... locking her lips with his as his tongue slid into her mouth hungrily.

It was her who broke the steamy kiss opting instead to begin a trail of butterfly kisses across his chest and down his torso, only stopping when she reached the top of his dress pants. She grinned up at him as she slowing undid the button and unzipped them, waiting for him to raise his hips so she could remove them.

The young man smiled down at her as she lingered there, her fingers tracing the top of his boxers. Taking her time to tease him she rolled them down leisurely to place her lips on him. A deep hiss escaped his throat as she took him in her mouth completely, sliding her tongue up and down his manhood.

Groaning he reached down to tangle his hands in her curly hair and tugged, urging her to continue her assault. Of course she obeyed him, licking and sucking until she was sure he was about to head straight into oblivion.

Cody was the one to stop it, pulling her face up off him. "I don't want it to end like that." He said smugly, flipping her under him so he was once again on top and more importantly back in control.

"Do you want me?" He asked, his lips lightly brushing over her chest, barley making any contact with her skin.

She nodded rapidly, his scarce touch driving her crazy, "Mmmm yeah." She moaned, stroking his chest as he began to tease her with his fingertips again. "I want you so bad...I need you." Blair pleaded, tired of being tortured without satisfaction, "Pleasee..."

He shifted his weight to rest his body between her thighs, getting ready to give her what he had made her beg for.

"Do...you...have...a...condom?" She panted, each word coming after a heavy breath as she played with his short hair.

Cody rolled his eyes; he thought maybe he was going to get to forget about all that tonight. And while he prided himself on taking advantage of woman he always used protection...he had just been hoping she was on the pill.

Leaning over the side of the bed he quickly located his pants and began to rapidly riffle through the pockets in search of the rubber. But no matter how hard he looked, he kept coming up empty handed. Then it struck him, he had given his last condom to Ted after he had begged him for it when he met some loose girl in the last town. "Um...it appears I haven't come prepared..." Cody admitted.

She sighed, as he climbed back on top of her, continuously pecking her on the lips until things got intensely heated once again. "Do you still want to do this?" He said, his breathing ragged, "Or are we done here?"

"No keep going..." The blonde told him, wrapping her legs tightly around him, she couldn't take it if he didn't continue.

He sent her a wicked smile, "That's all I needed to hear..." Cody replied, slowly pushing himself inside her.

"Uh..." She panted, shifting beneath him to adjust to the feeling of him inside of her.

Cody himself released a groan from deep inside him, relishing the feeling of her consuming him. "Move with me," He instructed, pushing his lips to her ear.

Blair followed his instructions, rolling her hips as he picked up his pace. "You like that baby?" He questioned, once again feeling the need to be dirty with her.

All she could do was bit down on his shoulder and grasp onto his neck for dear life as he moved in and out of her over and over.

It wasn't long before her head was arched backward in pleasure, crying out his name as he filled her...his hand resting peacefully on her thigh the entire time, his calloused hand feeling incredible on her soft skin.

When it was over they collapsed into a sweaty heap, "Wow..." She whispered, "So much better then what I expected..."

He bit down on his bottom lip in a self satisfied look as he stared up to the ceiling "I take pride in my work."

* * *

**Drama to insue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Tina, Pearl's Beauty and mltjrbabe for the reviews on the last chapter! Hope anyone who reads this like and please let me knwo what you think, it takes like 2 seconds to review dont just fav and alter PLEASE :D** **Oh and italics are flashbacks**

"Just go for it" they said, but where were they now...certainly not where she was. Blair's friends certainly weren't the ones crying on the toilet in their mother's apartment, but that's exactly what she was doing.

Her eyes fell beneath her as she pulled the tiny plastic stick back out of the garbage can she had just shoved it into. "Please god," She begged, "Just tell me that I looked at it wrong."

But no matter how hard she looked at it, no matter which way she turned the damn thing, there was still a little pink plus sign. She couldn't escape the fact that she actually was pregnant.

"_Come on Blair, I'm pretty sure you've been watching wrestling since you were in the womb, this is your chance to meet some of those big burly men without a weird table covered in eight by tens between you..." Tasha, one of her best friends, said, pushing the blonde out of the booth they were all seated in, "This is once in a life time."_

"_Yeah, just go for it." The other girls added, "What have you got to loose..."_

_Blair smiled and flattened out the wrinkles in her blouse, "I guess you're right..."_

"_Of course we are, now go..." Tasha demanded, pushing her foreword causing the girl to stumble._

_Taking her time she walked towards the table, growing more and more uneasy as she approached the group of wrestlers. She couldn't contain her grin as she saw John Cena, Ted Dibiase, Cody Rhodes, Cm Punk and Jamie Noble sitting there, all enjoying a beer except of course for Punk who was sipping on a Pepsi. _

_She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and coughed nervously when she got there, making them all look up on her. Blair forgot that should have probably thought of something to say on the way over...but she had nothing. "Umm my friends kind of made me come over here because I'm a huge fan...can I like buy you guys a round of drinks or something?"_

"_Well hell ya gurl!" Jamie piped up, chugging the rest of his beer at the prospect of another. _

_Cody looked her up and down, she was cute...in an innocent kind of way. Reaching out he whacked the southern man across the chest, "No you can't buy us drinks."_

_Blair bit down on her bottom lip, trying to hide her hurt expression. Cody smiled and got out of the booth, "But you can join us, and I can buy YOU a drink..."_

_She smiled, "Ok...."_

_Before long there were six or seven empty glasses in front of her, she couldn't exactly see well enough to know for sure. And she was too busy exchanging jokes with the boys like she'd known them her whole life. _

_Her body jumped when she felt Cody's hand rest on her inner thigh under the table, was he hitting on her? She thought they were just being nice to a fan...the son of the one and only Dusty Rhodes could not be attracted to her. She was shocked to feel his hand sliding up and down her leg, never lingering belong the knee but inching closer and closer to the place she was suddenly anxious for him to touch. _

_Looking over at him he licked his lips at her, fucking her with his eyes. All she could do was smile in response as he nodded at the rest of the group before leaning in to whisper in her ear, "You want to go hang out in my room?"_

_Violently she nodded at him, before hurrying away from the table...saying quick goodbyes as they rushed for the elevator hand in hand. _

_As soon as they were inside he moved closer to her and placed his lips on hers, naturally she accepted, lustfully exploring his mouth in her drunken state of desire. The doors chimed open and they walked down the hall and into his room, never breaking the heated kiss. _

_Their shirts went flying in every direction as soon as they entered the suite. Cody started nipping at her shoulder blades as she ran her hands down his stomach, tracing her fingers over the tiny amount of hair above his belt buckle._

_They stumbled backward banging into a small coffee table before finally falling back onto the large bed. _

Tears began to roll down her face once again as she remembered that night, how she had let this happen? The blonde had always sworn to herself that this wouldn't be her, she wasn't going to be another walking statistic...yet here she was, knocked up.

She knew that there were millions people out there right now that would kill to be pregnant, and here she was acting like she was dying. But she couldn't help but cry, she knew that this was going to change who she was, she could forget about heading back to school in the fall and she also knew that half her family would was about to turn their back on her.

They would never be able accept that she'd gotten pregnant by a guy she didn't even know...even if they weren't a completely old fashioned family. But having a baby out of wedlock was one thing...but with a stranger? They'd never forgive her.

Rolling a wad of tissue from the toilet paper roll beside her she dabbed her eyes, there was only one thing she could do... and that was just keep going. Of course the thought of terminating the pregnancy came into her head right away...it had been lingering in her mind since she missed her period a week and a half ago. But she could never do that, a life was a life...she'd made her bed and now she had to lay in it.

So getting up and walking out of the bathroom she made her way over to where her mother was sitting. She was going to tell her right away, if not she might just loose her nerve...besides why delay the inevitable.

"Mom...." She said timidly, sitting down beside her. "I have to tell you something...."

The look on the older woman's face turned serious, she instinctively knew that something wasn't right.

"I'm just gonna come out and say it..." Blair told her, laying a hand on her mothers knee, "Mom, I'm pregnant."

"Baby," She said softly, laying a hand on the side of her face, "I thought I raised you better then this..."

A tear formed in the corner of the blonde's eye as she stood up to get away from the intensity of the moment, "You did mom...it's just sometimes life doesn't go the way you plan it to."

"Well...." Her mother began, fighting back tears of her own, "Who's the father...do I know him?"

The young girl shook her head, "No, you don't...neither do I."

"You don't know who the father is!" The brunette woman screamed, getting up to her feet. She was absolutely furious, how had this happened to her child?

She sighed, "I know who it is mom...I just don't know him...I've only met him once...besides that all I've got to go on is seeing him on television."

"Television?"

Her head lowered in shame, "It's a wrestler mom, me and the girls were out after the show and I met him...one thing led to another..."

"Well what are you going to do about it?"

Blair shot her mother and angry glance, and laid her hands on her still flat stomach, "I'm going to keep it mom, no matter how shitty this situation is this child didn't have a say... so what gives me the right to not let it live?"

Moving towards her, Blair's mother wrapped her arms around her child, laying her hands on top of her daughters hands, "That's what I wanted to hear honey, I'm you're mother and no matter how much I hate this, no matter how disappointed I am, I'm going to be here for you every step of the way. But you know what you have to do now right?"

A deep breath escaped her throat, "I have to find him." She said, but she didn't know how. Where would she start, she didn't have a clue where he was?


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I made a banner for this it's on my profile, if you haven't yet give it a little look see lol. Oh and the comments towards Dustin aka golddust are not my opinion I'm just playing of the rumoured fact that hi and his father don't get alone. This is fiction here : ) anyway hope you guys like ! **

Blair scuffed her feet on the doorstep, trying to find the inner strength to knock. It had been three months since she started her search to find him, and now here she was at his front door in Georgia. It was far from an easy journey, she'd made so many calls to wwe headquarters trying to find Cody but everyone just thought she was some stalker fan and refused to give her any information. She called everyday looking for a phone number or an address...an email or a letter didn't seem like the right way to tell someone they had a child.

But finally after her months of trying she found someone who would believe her, and she got the address she was looking for. Now here she was with her hand curled up in a fist too scared to knock, even though she had traveled miles across country for this moment. After what felt like hours she laid her hand to the wooden door, knocking softly. This was it, the moment of truth.

The blonde heard footsteps on the other end of the door before it opened slowly, to reveal Cody standing there, peaking at her through the crack. "Um, can I help you?" He asked, staring intently at the features of her face, obviously realising that she was familiar looking...but only vaguely, with the amount of people he met on a day to day basis the faces all seemed to run together.

"Cody I came her because..."

The young man cut off her shaky voice, "Do I know you?"

Her hands slid around her stomach, which at four months pregnant was now starting to grow. It was only when she moved did he actually look down, words couldn't describe the shocked look on his face when he noticed the bump under her shirt. "Sort of," She told him, unable to think of any other answer to that specific question.

"You're that girl from that bar in Phoenix..."

She nodded, unable to look him in the eye knowing that he was staring straight at her stomach, "I don't want anything from you, I just thought you should know..."

Cody ran a hand back through his hair, before once again cutting her off at the first available pause. "You're trying to tell me that you're pregnant with my kid?"

"Yes." She said softly, still ashamed that it had come to this. Blair knew she should have told him to stop when he couldn't find a condom but it felt so damn good that she couldn't bring herself to do anything but push him to continue. And now she was paying heavily for it.

His eyebrows lowered, "And how am I suppose to know that this isn't someone else's kid that you're trying to pass off on me huh? You seemed pretty easy back in Arizona; god knows how many possibilities there are for this kid's father."

Her hands were trembling as she resisted the urge to coil them up into a fist and punch him right in his smug little face, "Listen, it's yours ok? I wasn't with anyone else in a long time and if you want me to I'll do a DNA test whenever you want." She told him, raising her voice in annoyance.

"What's all the commotion out here?" A voice said, and Blair watched in disbelief as his father, the hall-of-famer, walked up to the door to see what was going on. She didn't dare look up but she could feel his eyes on her. "Honey I think you better come in." He said softly, pushing the door open for her as she climbed up the single step into the porch. "Michelle put on the coffee."

The Phoenix native was then led into the living room by the dream himself and told to make herself comfortable. He took as seat on the couch across from her, and Cody sat beside him. "Well I'm not stupid..." Dusty paused for a moment realising that he didn't know her name.

"Blair," She responded, filling in the black for him.

He smiled warmly at her, "Again, I'm not stupid Blair, I lived on the road myself...one look at you and I know exactly what Cody's gotten himself into." The older man stopped for a second and thought if that was the proper wording, "No pun there of course."

"I'm sorry sir,"

"Don't call me that it makes me feel old darlin'. Besides there's nothing to be sorry for, every one makes mistakes...and if I've taught my son anything it's that he's responsible for his mistakes."

Cody's head lowered, "Yes sir,"

"And I've always told him to be careful when it comes to this new lifestyle he's been blessed with...It appears by the sight of you that he hasn't listened to one damn word I've been telling him."

Dusty shifted his weight on the sofa as his wife entered the room with a coffee for everyone, "Thanks hunn," He said taking it from her.

She offered Blair the next cup but she declined, "I'm trying not to have any caffeine with the baby."

Cody's mother nodded, "Can I get you anything else then, water, juice?" The blonde shook her head no and Mrs. Runnels sat down on the other side of her son, "Baby, how could you do something like this?" She asked, softly rubbing his back.

He didn't say anything, obviously uncomfortable with his mother knowing about his sexual endeavours.

"Well you know what you have to do don't you?" Dusty said, suddenly breaking the newly awkward silence that had formed between them all. Cody looked up at his father questioningly as he continued, "You're going to do right by this girl..."

If Blair had of been drinking the coffee it would have been all over their perfect hardwood floor and expensive decorative rug when his last sentence was uttered. "Um, excuse me?"

Dusty didn't get a chance to address her before Cody piped up with a comment of his own, "But dad I don't even know this girl."

"Well you should have thought of that before you did the baby making dance with her, now shouldn't have you?"

Blair would have been laughing at that last statement had it not been her in the situation, "Wo don't I get a say in whether or not I'm getting married, that is what your saying isn't it?"

He smiled as he leaned foreword, "That's precisely what I'm saying. Now come on sweetie, can you honesty tell me that you want to raise this youngster on your own?"

"No but..."

The legend didn't let her finish, "Then it's settled. No grandchild of mine is being born with two unwed parents."

Cody sighed, "Dad need I remind you that Dustin and Terri are divorced?"

"Son, I know you aren't the disappointment that he is." With that said, the older man laid a hand on Cody's knee to push himself up off the couch. "Anyway it's getting late, Cody get her bags from her car...she'll stay here not some lousy hotel and we can all continue this conversation in the morning."

There was nothing Blair could do but agree, in the short few minutes she'd met him she'd found out two things about Dusty Rhodes. One, that he was a tradition man, and two...he didn't take no for an answer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews everyone :) keep um coming :)**

Blair pushed the scrambled eggs around her plate with a fork, she felt so awkward sitting there with his family...eating breakfast like they knew each other. She just wanted to pick up and leave, the way she almost did in the middle of the night last night. But after a quick call to her mother who told her it was best to stay for the baby she drifted off to sleep. Of course she had failed to mention over the phone that she was apparently getting married...she wasn't so sure her mom would have told her to stay then, she'd probably think the whole family was nuts.

Michelle must have been feeling the tension that was building in the room, "Cody should be down any minute," She offered, making it seem like things were only weird without him. In reality things would probably only get worse when he made his way downstairs.

"So..." His mother continued, taking a sip of her tea, "What do you do Blair?"

The blonde woman nervously scratched the back of her head, "I've just been working part time at a daycare...I was saving money to go to school because I wanted to be a teacher." Her head slumped a little, "But it doesn't look like that's going to happen now."

Reaching across the table Ms. Runnels laid a hand on top of Blair's, "Don't say that, you can always go back to school."

She smiled weakly, "Maybe."

The older woman smiled back at her warmly, "Come on now, eat up...you're eating for two now."

Sighing Blair pushed another forkful into her mouth as Cody beat his way down over the stairs. If she hadn't of seen him coming she might have though there was a heard of cattle running ramped in the house.

He sent her a cold and detached stare that sent chills down her spine. She knew he wasn't happy with her, she could tell by the look on his face that he didn't want her anywhere near him or his family. It was obvious that he felt like she was taking over and ruining his life at the flick of a switch.

But that's not what Blair wanted, she didn't want his distain...she didn't want to be an inconvenience. If she had gotten what she really wanted then he would have just told her that he believed her that it was his, that he'd help her and then she'd already be back home by now.

Cody pulled out his chair quickly and sat down across from her as his mother handed him a plate.

His hair was still wet, and it was obvious that he'd just rushed out of the shower for breakfast. Blair couldn't help but let her mind wander to the image of water cascading down his body, even if he was acting like a major ass hole that did make him any less sexy.

She ran a hand back through her hair; she shouldn't think about him like that...it will only make things harder in the long run, especially when she felt like a whale. It made her depressed about how much bigger she was going to have to get before this was all over.

Throwing her napkin down she got up from the table, everything was too weird. "Um, if you don't mind Mrs. Runnels I'm going to grab a shower..."

She smiled again, "That's fine dear, there are extra towels in the closet next to the bathroom. Just head to the leaving room when you're done so we can all sit down and figure out what comes next. " Blair nodded and took off for the seclusion of the bathroom.

Turning the knob away from herself she allowed the hot water to pour out of the fixture before adding some cold and stepping into the shower. The now warm water poured over her face as she laid her head back against the wall, maybe it was just her hormones but she couldn't keep herself from crying.

Meanwhile downstairs Cody's mother wasn't exactly happy with him, "Would it kill you to be friendly to the poor girl, for crips sake you're going to marry her...don't you think you should make an effort to get to know her?"

Cody slammed down his now empty glass, "Mom, do you know how abnormal this is? She is a stranger, I probably wont like anything about her."

She took his empty plate and laid it in the kitchen sink, "Well you sure liked her enough to have sex with her,"

He gave her a look, "Jesus Christ mom, can you not say the word sex in front of me ever again please?"

"Why does that creep you out so much boy," Dusty piped in, laying down his newspaper, "Do you think me and your mother never had sex, how do you think you got here genius?"

The young man raised his hands in protest, "Obviously you have, but I really have no interest in thinking about that fact ok?"

For once he was glad to see Blair, because as soon as she began her dissent back downstairs the topic of conversation was dropped.

He figured he should at least be thankful for that, "You have a good shower?" Cody asked her, trying to at least be civil.

She smiled, did Cody just acknowledge her? "Yeah it was refreshing."

"I'm glad," He told her, watching as she took her time heading into the living room.

Slowly she sat down on the large sofa, and Cody surprisingly took a seat beside her, his parents sitting across from them.

Dusty leaned foreword and clasped his hands together, "So Blair; Cody and I are heading back on the road today. I thought that you would stay here with Michelle, get your things settled in, and get to know each other better."

Biting her bottom lip Blair spoke, "Um, my things?"

"Well of course you'll be living here during the pregnancy, I want..." He started, "_we _want" He corrected, "for you to have the best of care, the best of everything for this baby."

She laid a hand to her stomach, "But my mother, I can't just leave her out in Arizona all alone."

"She's as welcome in this home as you are, we have another guest room."

Blair sighed, she knew he wasn't going to take no for an answer, "Ok,"

"Then it's settled then," Dusty said, standing up and motioning to Cody, "Get the bags son, I'll start the car."

The blonde stood up, "You're leaving now, just like that?"

Dusty smiled at her and moved to where she was, draping an arm over her shoulder, "Just like that...you two take care of each other ok? We'll be back before you know it, and we can get this wedding planning started."

It was impossible not to notice Cody roll his eyes. His mother moved to him, throwing her arms around him before moving to hug her husband. Dusty leaned down and kissed the top of his wife's head, "Bye honey.... Cody, say good-bye to your fiancé."

This time it was Cody who sighed, "Bye Blair." Dusty shot him a look that read, 'that's not good enough'. Dropping his bags the second generation superstar walked over to her and reluctantly gave her a hug, which she barley accepted, mainly because she was so damn shocked at his actions. But she was taken back even more when he leaned in to kiss her cheek lightly.

Cody's mother smiled as she watched them both walk out the front door, "Now that's my boy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Short but an update, review please :)**

Blair smiled as she laid her fingers on the old picture in front of her, "There he is at 5 with Randy Savage..." Michelle cooed, pointing out the picture that the blonde was touching.

This is what the two had been doing all afternoon, flipping through old albums watching Cody grow up before their eyes.

The older woman shut the book and got up from where she had been sitting, "I can't believe my baby is having a baby." She said sighing.

Lowering her head Blair spoke, "You must really hate me huh?" The Arizona native asked, she had already been there a few days now and Mrs. Runnels had been nothing but nice to her but she couldn't help but feel like she was taking something away from her.

"Of course I don't sweetheart, this might not have been planned...but god doesn't make mistakes, I believe everything happens for a reason. This little miracle inside you is a gift, and it has a divine purpose I'm sure of it."

A smile immerged on Blair's face, "You really think so?"

Michelle offered up a smile of her own, "I know so."

"Owe" The blonde moaned, laying a hand on her stomach.

The elder woman moved to her side quickly, "Are you ok dear...is something wrong?"

"I'm fine, the baby just kicked, that's all." Cody's mother smile returned as Blair reached out and took her hand, laying it gently onto her stomach, "Can you feel that?" She asked, "It's the first time if felt it kick, it's never done that before."

Looking up the young woman could see that Michelle had tears in her eyes, "I can't wait to meet you grandbaby, and I'm so glad that god has blessed us all with you."

Blair wasn't a religious person, but Michelle's comforting words were nice, they made her feel better about being there in Georgia instead of being back home in familiar surroundings. His mother was a truly the blessing in the whole mess, but she still missed her own mother. She slowly got up from the couch, "I'm going to phone my mom and tell her about it."

Making her way into the other room she punched the numbers into the phone and waited for her ton answer, "Hello?"

"Hey mom." She said into the receiver, trying to fight back tears of her own over the touching moment that had just happpend.

It was almost as if she could feel her mother light up, "Blair, honey how are you, how's the baby?"

She smiled, "We're both doing good, the baby just kicked for the first time."

"I wish I could have been there," Her mother responded. "But I'm glad you're both ok, I'm sure you're giving the baby all my love."

Tangling her finger in the phone cord Blair began pacing the room, "I am, listen mom, there's a lot of stuff we all really need to talk about, do you think maybe you could fly out here to Marietta?"

"Honey I don't want to barge in on their family,"

She sighed, "They've already said you're as welcome here as I am, there's a room for you for as long as you need it. In fact Dusty had the idea of maybe you moving out here."

The blonde could tell her mother was taken back, "That's very generous of them but I don't think I can make such a rash decision over the phone. But I will come out there to visit as soon as I get the arrangements made so we can have this big discussion you're talking about. I love you baby."

"I love you too."

Once she hung up the phone she moved back into the living room, "Mom is coming to visit."

"Wonderful," Michelle said smiling, "We can finally start the preparations for the wedding."

The look on Blair's face turned, she was still unsure about this whole marriage thing. "Mrs. Runnels..." She began.

"Michelle." The woman corrected.

"Michelle," Blair repeated, starting over, "Are you sure you really want me to marry your son? I mean we don't know each other, and I can tell this is the furthest thing from what he wants."

His mother tilted her jaw up, "The lord works in mysterious ways." She said softly, taking Blair's hand, "Come on lets go do some laundry, we have a lot of work to do to get you ready for being the wife of a man who spends half of his time on the road."

The Phoenix native reluctantly followed, she just wished things were simpler, this was a far from normal situation to be in. But she was grateful that Cody's mother was so sweet, understanding and not judging of her. If only things were different, deep inside she wished Cody actually loved her, that they were a real couple and that this was all supposed to be happening. His family was wonderful, but even with his little act before he left she still knew he didn't want this instant family...he didn't want her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry if this fic seems to be slow moving, I'm getting a lot of favourites but no reviews for the last chapter, This will probably be the last of the family stuff...more superstars to appear soon, ****thanks everybody...please review : )**

The rest of the week ticked by slowly, Blair had spent most of her time curled up in the guest room reading her pregnancy books. The rest of the time she spent with Michelle cooking with her and over all just bonding with the older woman.

"Blair," The brunette yelled, "Do you want to come help me with dinner?"

Holding one hand to her stomach and the other to the rail, the blonde took her time and made her way down the stairs. His mother smiled at her warmly when she entered the kitchen, "We are going to have to move your room down here very soon, I don't like you coming down over those stairs."

The Arizona native smiled back at her and took a potato off the counter to peal, "I'm fine."

"You'll learn very quickly that I'm a worrier dear."

Blair actually loved that she fretted so much; she knew it was exactly how her mother would be acting right now if she were here with her. It was comforting to have that figure in her life right now. "Well thank you for worrying about me, but I'm right here shouldn't you be worried about your actually family...I mean their off flying around the world."

She sighed, "Firstly you will be real family very soon, and as for worrying about my husband and my son...I do, it's just that you get used to them being away from you. It's hard to learn to let go but when you've been doing it as long as I have it gets easier."

That right there was one thing that Blair didn't like about Cody's mother, she was always slipping things into their conversations about her being married to him, weather in was up front or hidden in her sentences like it was now. Blair knew full well that Mrs. Runnels was trying to say that she would learn to handle Cody being away from her all the time. It was awkward enough to think that they were going to get married but thinking about them having some form of a life together was extremely weird and uncomfortable.

Luckily the blonde didn't have to think of anything to say because Michelle became quickly distracted by the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway. "The boy's are home early," She commented, laying down what she was holding to head for the door. But it didn't open on its own; instead there was a knock on the other side of it.

Michelle opened the door and smiled when she met the face of a woman she did not know. "Mom!" Blair screamed, running into her arms, squeezing her tightly.

"Hey baby," She replied, wrapping her arms tightly around her child. She glowed looking at her daughter and then moved her hands to Blair's stomach, bending down, "Hello precious baby, grandma missed you."

The young girl smiled when she felt the baby kick against her, she was so happy to see her mother. She'd come along way since she told her she was pregnant, while her mother was still obviously disappointed at how young and foolish Blair was she was so helpful and genuinely excited for the baby to come.

"How rude of me," Blair's mother said, getting back up to her feet and extending her hand, "I'm Gwen Donavan."

Accepting her hand Cody's mother smiled at her, "Michelle."

Blair grabbed her mother's bags, "I'll bring these upstairs while you guys get acquainted."

"Blair what have I been saying about those stairs, you'll do no such thing, the boys will be home soon...they can move your mothers stuff in."

Gwen smiled, "I see she's been taking good care of you."

A small laugh escaped the blonde's throat, "Yup, she's just as cautious as you are..."

"So mother of the bride would you like a cup of coffee...tea? I hope your flight was ok."

Shock washed over Blair's face as her mother looked on in a mixture of astonishment and confusion, "Um excuse me?"

"Tea, coffee, is there anything I can get you after your long trip?"

She just shook her head in disbelief, "No what did you say...mother of the bride?"

Blair grabbed her mother's hand, "I was waiting until you got here, I didn't think that telling you over the phone would be a good idea."

Michelle's face fell, "Oh dear I'm so sorry, I didn't know that you hadn't told her yet."

"It's ok," The blonde replied, leading her mother over to the couch to sit down, "Mom, umm...Cody's parents think its best that we get married. They think it would be better for the baby, for stability and a family atmosphere."

She laid a hand on her mother's knee, "And you're ok with that?"

Pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear Blair looked down, "I am... I want what's best for my baby."

"Just don't do anything you don't want to do ok? You always have my home to live in, you know that."

Blair looked up at her smiling, "I know mom."

Before anyone had a chance to say anything else the door flew open again, Dusty and Cody trudging inside with their luggage in hand. The young man's eyes instantly fell on his newfound fiancé, and she could see him trying not to frown.

Michelle quickly stepped in to make the introductions between everyone, smiles and handshakes were exchanged while Blair felt awkwardness fill up the room. Under no other circumstances would any of these people have met, but now thanks to Blair's indiscretion with Cody they were all supposed to just get along. In any other circumstance it would have been just sex, now thanks to the miracle inside her they were supposed to magically be a family. She didn't know how they could all just go along like it didn't bother them, it certainly bothered her. His mother was great, and his dad was a sweetheart but that didn't make her want to tare her hair out any less. If she didn't fret about waking them up at night she would probably just scream at the top of her lungs. Because that's exactly what she felt like doing, she found it so hard to sleep in that house knowing that it was slowly becoming a permanent part of her future.

Taking a seat next to her mother she watched as Dusty chatted with her and Michelle hauled Cody into the kitchen.

"Baby I think you should take Blair on the road with you...." Michelle blurted.

He folded his arms over his chest, "Mom that's completely out of left field."

She took a seat at the table and urged him to join her, "It's just that I think you two need to spend more time together, you need to get to know each other better. And as much as I enjoy having company in the house her being here and you being on the road isn't helping you get any closer." She paused and gently rubbed his arm, "Please honey, when you leave for next weeks Raw and house shows take her with you, and then her mother and me can have some time to start planning the wedding."

Cody rolled his eyes at her.

"Don't start," She demanded.

He sighed, "Fine mom I'll take her."

"Excellent," Michelle said, suddenly handing him a plate, "Now here help me set the table."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this took so long...ive been focusing on finishing my 3 older fics :)** **read and review please **

Blair followed behind Cody as they entered the arena. She didn't really like the idea of coming on the road with him, but Michelle had insisted it would be good for them, and besides should she really turn down any opportunity to get to know him better?

She had gotten to spend a week with her mother before she left and it comforted her to know that she was back in Marietta with Michelle. Blair was grateful that they got along, and loved knowing that seemed to be becoming friends. Having her mother and his mother getting close was reassuring that this baby would have a big family in its life. If only Cody would come around to the baby, she didn't care that he didn't want her. Why would he? He was a celebrity and she was a no body, she didn't want his adoration...but she did want him to accept their child.

Sighing she ran a hand back through her hair as she felt eyes immediately turn to her, she could feel them staring and she'd never felt more out of place then she did at that moment. At five months pregnant she was sure she looked like a bull in a china shop.

There wasn't a doubt in her mind that if his father didn't work with him that Cody would have tried his best to hide her, leaving her behind at the hotel while he wrestled. But he couldn't do that with Dusty watching him, she couldn't be his secret...she was now out there for everyone to see and honestly she felt like a side-show freak. It was unnerving how everyone watched her, how their gaze followed her journey through the hallway.

Cody's head fell and she could tell that he wasn't enjoying his walk of shame. The one thing that Blair was thankful for, was the fact that he would be the one bombarded with questions, yet that still didn't make things any less awkward.

They walked down the rest of long corridor until Cody suddenly stopped and his eyes locked with a man who was all too familiar to Blair. It was Randy Orton, one of her all time favourite wrestlers, had this been months ago she'd be screaming and crying right now. But as the pregnant new fiancé she just kept her cool and decided that she had to get over her star struck ways...she needed to try to blend in the best she could.

"Cody, what's up?" Randy asked, smiling at the sight of his comrade.

The Georgia native tried to smile at him, "Hey,"

Randy smiled again when he noticed that Cody wasn't alone, "And who's this lovely young creature?"

Rubbing the back of his neck nervously Cody moved aside to reveal Blair, and her stomach which had been conveniently hidden behind him. "Uh wo..." Randy said, his voice sounding totally shocked, his eyes moving to see what the young man had been shielding.

"This is Blair..." Cody told him, "My...um..." He seemed to almost choke on the last word. "...Fiancé."

A smirk curled over the older man's lips, "I didn't know you were seeing anyone..." He said smugly.

Shoving past him Cody stormed into the locker room, "I wasn't."

The St. Louis native moved to her side and placed a hand on her lower back as he walked with her into the room, "It seems he has lost his manors."

"He had some?" She asked sarcastically.

Randy smiled, "I like you..."

Blair laughed as she walked over to the nearest chair and slowly lowered herself into it.

The other member of the newly formed "legacy", Ted, peered up over the magazine in his hands to look at her. "Who is...." He stopped for a moment and squinted, "Wait you look unbelievably familiar..."

Grabbing the magazine from his lap Randy sat beside him on the sofa, "You don't know her bud, trust me."

He stood up and got closer to her, "No, I know that face..."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, waiting for him to catch on.

"No way..." He whispered, "You're that broad from that bar in Phoenix," Ted said, obviously not believing what he was seeing.

The blonde laid her hands to her protruding stomach, "One in the same."

He was shocked, "Wow I didn't think Cody had it in him."

Cody pushed Ted away from her, "Dude shut up," He leaned over the chair, "Do you want me to tell him to leave you alone?"

Blair smiled, it was the first time she'd ever seen Cody take any interest in her, and he was actually trying to stick up for her...even if she didn't need it. She laughed lightly, "Thanks but it's ok..."

Ted sat down on the arm of the chair, and threw an arm around her shoulder. "She knows something good when she sees it...granted she did have sex with you." He joked, rolling his eyes for added affect.

The Marietta native shoved him gently off the chair, "Can you please shut up?"

Ted looked up from the floor bewildered, "What? It happened, the proof is right under her shirt."

His eyes brows lowered as he stared at his tag team partner...things seemed to be getting heated on Cody's end until Randy got between them. "Calm down children."

Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear Blair looked down, "I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

Randy laughed, "These two always find something to bicker over." He paused for a moment, "So how far along are you?"

Her hand rubbed her stomach, "About five months."

"Wow has the baby started kicking yet?"

Blair smiled at Randy's genuine questions. "Yeah not a whole lot though, mostly when there's a lot of noise, it likes music."

He offered her another smile, "So you don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

"Nope," She replied, looking up to see Cody watching them intently, obviously wanting to know that answer to that particular question. "I wanted to wait to see if Cody wanted to know, I thought it was a decision we should make together."

Randy noticed that she wasn't looking at him, but instead her eyes were locked with Cody's. "Well I hope she's as perfect and beautiful as my little Alannah. The day she came into the world I was a completely different man." He said before he got up to move to the door, "We better head to gorilla, were up next."

The two other men nodded and Cody looked back at her, "You'll be ok here by yourself for a little bit, right?"

She couldn't help but glow when he spoke to her, she loved the fact that he was being considerate of her for once, "I'll be fine."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this took so long, I cant believe its been two months, hope I haven't lost my readers. I just couldn't figure out what to write next, i've been having a horrible time updating anything :( Review please :) **

After the match was over Blair, Cody and Ted headed back to the hotel with Randy in the back of his rented hummer. She learned on the way that the oldest man did the most of the driving so had his own room but Ted and Cody always shared. "Blair you can stay my room if you want...I'll room with Beavis and Butt head" Randy piped up, trying his best to look back at her while driving. "There's no need of you all squatting in the one room."

She smiled, he was most certainly a different man then his in ring persona. But before she could answer him Cody piped up beside her, "That's a nice thought bro but if dad finds out he'll kill me, this whole trip is about Blair and me," He stopped for a moment to add air quotes, "Bounding."

Randy smiled into the rear-view mirror, "I think you guys already "bounded" that's why she's here." He said laughing.

Cody slouched into the seat, "That was so funny, that I forgot to laugh Randy." He sighed, "But seriously the dream will loose it.."

"Well I guess I'm stuck with Theodore for a while then huh?" The St. Louis native asked dryly.

It was Ted's turn to pip up, "No way Randy, we tried that once you snore remember. We have two beds

in the room, Blair and Cody are used to sharing one anyway," He said laughing, winking in the direction of his tag team partner.

Blair wasn't sure how she felt about the whole thing, or how Cody felt about it but they didn't have any time to argue. Because soon enough they were parking behind the hotel.

It didn't take them too long to check in and once Cody and Ted had successfully moved all the bags into the room the pair sat down with her. They all sort of looked at each other for a while, the awkwardness settling in before Ted broke the silence, "So...what do you want to do?"

The Marietta native shrugged, "I dunno." He said softly, turning his attention to Blair who also shrugged.

Suddenly Ted got this look on his face like he had just had the best idea ever, "I know lets take Blair out on the town and celebrate her first night on the road."

The other man's brows lowered, "Dude, she's pregnant she can't exactly go out partying."

"Oh yeah," He said disappointedly, "Well then I dunno."

She laid her hands to her stomach. Blair knew that they were used to going out every night, she didn't want to hold them back. "You two can go ahead, I'm fine by myself I promise." Her eyes fell on Cody, "I won't tell Dusty."

Ted smacked Cody on the arm excitedly, "Wow my wife would never give me the ok to go out without her, this ones a keeper."

He didn't respond right away, "You sure?" Cody asked her and she nodded back at him. He looked towards the door and Ted and then back at her, "I think I'll just stay, I don't feel right about it."

The other legacy member grabbed his coat, "Suit yourself bro, I'll see you later."

Once the door clicked closed everything was instantly weirder, it was the first time since they had sex that Cody and Blair had actually been all alone together. And she was the first to speak up, "You don't have to stay you know, there's no need to feel guilty."

He laid his head back against the wall before smiling at her, "No I want to stay."

She couldn't help but smile back, "Well I just want to take this chance to apologize."

Her last words mad him sit up straight, "For what?"

"For barging in on your life..." She explained, "Because for the record this isn't what I wanted either, I didn't come here expecting you to marry me. That's probably the last thing I expected to happen. I just thought you deserved to know that you had a child on the way."

His hand reached out and touched hers, "Well thank you for telling me even if I was a dick about it, and I'm sorry I haven't been the nicest to you, this has just been a whole lot to take in at once."

She laughed and looked down, "Your telling me."

Cody laughed back, and she smiled at the first genuine moment they had shared together. "Do you need anything?" He asked, "Anything at all?"

The blonde woman just kept smiling, "I'm fine."

He laughed lightly, "Well do you_ want _anything? Do you have like any cravings? My mom told me all kinds of stories about all the crazy stuff she wanted when she was pregnant with me..."

She nervously tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm ok."

"Come on, Blair. Make me feel useful here, you just name it and I'll go get it. Ice cream? McDonalds? Potato chips?"

Another smile curled over her lips, "Ice cream does sound appealing..."

He smiled back, "Perfect, what kind?"

Blair shrugged, "Surprise me."

Laughing again he headed for the door, "Ok will do. I'll be back before you know it."

The phoenix native was shocked at how well the trip had gone so far, maybe it would be good for her and Cody after all. He seemed more relaxed now that the initial shock had warn off and it probably didn't hurt that his friends had taken too her. Maybe now she could get a chance to get to know him better, because ultimately they were supposed to be getting married and she still barley knew him. She just hoped it wasn't just some huge act he was putting on for his parents...maybe he thought that only way to get out of this was to do things there way. She sighed, "I shouldn't think the worst..." The blonde said allowed, because maybe she was letting her doubts get the best of her. She decided that for now, she would just enjoy the kind side of Cody Rhodes.

Making her way over to the bed she laid down to wait for him, but it didn't take long before her eyes drifted shut, and she was fast asleep.

Cody returned about twenty minutes later, coming in the door with two bags in each hand. "I couldn't decided what kind to get so I bought a few, and I got you some chips to because..."

The young man cut himself off when he spotted her fast asleep on the bed. Smiling he put away the food before he sat down on the edge of the mattress to watch her. She looked so peaceful as her chest rose and fell and he couldn't resist laying back beside her.

He scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her protruding stomach before closing his own eyes. Maybe he could get used to this?


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so if your wondering I do know that dusty doesn't travel with e and he works down at fcw but for my fic I'm pretending there still based from Marietta and that he DOES travel with Raw :) thanks for all the reviews last chapter after such a long hiatus from this fic it was awesome to see. Please keep um coming :) **

When Blair awoke she was confused to find it light outside, the last thing she remembered she had laid down to wait for Cody and now the sun was stinging her eyes.

She tried to sit up but was astonished to find that she couldn't move, and when she looked down she was surprised to see that it was Cody holding her there, his arms locked around her. A warm smile tickled the inside of her mouth until she set it free over her face and moved her hands down to rest on top of his.

Lightly brushing the back of his hand with her thumb seemed to cause him to stir a little. He mumbled something inaudible in his sleep and Blair couldn't help but giggle at the fact even in his sleep he was somewhat lisping.

He moved again and she assumed that this time he was awake, "Good morning?" She said softly, her tone questioning.

"Good morning," He repeated groggily, releasing his grip on her to stretch his arms up over his head.

Once she was free she rolled over to face him, "How come you didn't wake me up when you got back last night?"

Cody shrugged, "Just thought that you needed your rest."

She smiled at him, "Well thanks for making a special trip out for me, sorry I fell asleep on you."

It was his turn to smile, "That's ok." He replied, manoeuvring himself so that he was now sitting up straight, resting against the headboard.

Blair's eyes strayed to his now exposed chest and her mind wandered back to the night that all of this got started. The sexy thoughts were enough to make her blush, and she never thought back then that they'd ever be laying in bed together again. Only now it was different, but she wasn't so sure she minded that. "Ow" She blurted, pulled from her steamy memory by the tiny life inside her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, panic ringing through his voice.

She laughed, "Nothing," The blonde told him, "The baby just kicked that's all."

His brows lowered, "Oh?"

"Yeah," Blair whispered, holding her stomach, "Do you want to feel?"

The Marietta native nodded at her, reluctantly inching his hand foreword as his face flashed fear.

"Cody, we're not on the set of some sci-fi movie here, an alien isn't going to pop out of me and eat you... it's just a baby, our baby," She reiterated. "Here." The blonde said calmly, reaching out to take his hand in hers.

His fingertip were shaking as she laid his palm on her stomach, "There, can you feel it?"

There was a silence for a moment but then suddenly she could see his eyes light up, "I felt it!"

Once again she was smiling, the moment was so real and raw that she could have sworn she felt herself tearing up at his excitement.

"That's amazing." Cody said softly, smiling and looking up at her.

It was then that she realised how close his face was hers, and it seemed to send shock waves through her body. But before anything else could be said or done there was a loud knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Cody asked, momentarily glancing over to Ted who had just shot up in bed looking completely hung over, before making his way over to the door.

"It's me,"

Recognizing the voice as his fathers he quickly pulled back the lock, "Hey dad."

The American dream smiled at his son as he walked past him and into the room. "I come bearing a care package from your mother."

Cody stared at him, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah she asked me to bring this to Blair," Dusty told him, passing the small package to the young girl.

She smiled when she opened it to find vitamins, a couple of baby books (one for her, and one for Cody), and a stack of wedding magazines.

Dusty laughed when he spotted them, "My wife always was forward with her intentions."

A laugh of her own escaped Blair's mouth, "I guess this is a hint that she wants me to start picking out things for the wedding huh?"

"Guess so," He replied.

Cody put his hands on his hips, "Dad this is ridiculous, tell mom not to be so pushy! Blair doesn't need the added stress."

His father shrugged before heading back towards the door, "You know there's no use son, besides this will give Blair something to do while your wrestling. And speaking of which you better start packing up, were heading out in a couple of hours."

The door clicked closed and the young man turned back to the woman beside him, "Sorry about my mom."

"You don't need to apologize, like I said last night I'm sorry that I have changed your life so drastically practically over night..."

He took her hand, "Well it took two of us to get here."

Suddenly a pillow was flying at them as Ted groaned from his bed, "You're both sorry, I get it...now can you please shut up."

Cody laughed and flicked it back, "Aren't we just a ray of sunshine this morning, rough night Theodore?"

The other man threw it back harder, "Don't call me that."

"Would you prefer Teddy Bear?"

Ted grunted into his pillow, "No I would not prefer that smart ass, and even though I feel like shit right now if you don't shut the fuck up I will get up and kick your scrawny ass..."

Laughing again Cody got up and headed towards the back of the room, "I'm going to grab a shower and then we can pack up ok?" She nodded, "And then we can grab some breakfast on the way...Denny's sound good?"

Blair nodded again smiling, "Amazing."

Seconds later he had disappeared into the bathroom and she flopped back on the bed, was this really the same Cody Rhodes that not too long ago was giving her the cold shoulder? Maybe this baby really could bring two strangers together, maybe this was the way it was supposed to be, maybe, just maybe, this was fates way of pushing them together. Blair never really had been a believer in destiny...but she couldn't deny the fact that this all seemed predetermined somehow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody, im back with anopther chap... this skips to a month later. Enjoy and please review i get way for favorites and alerts for this fic then reviews, it only takes a second so please if your taking time to read this then take a few more seonds to leave me some feedback it really modivates me :)**

It had been a month since Blair had survived her first week on the road, and now thanks to Cody's push intensifying they were coming off of the road less frequently, thus spending more and more time together.

Legacy was becoming a huge part of Raw, it had pretty much taken over, and the show was pretty much centred around Randy and his "voices". And since Randy was a main part of the show, well Cody and Ted became a main part of the show by association, making their days off few and far between.

Today however was one of those rare days where Cody had all afternoon off and then the next day, but instead of heading home they were going to the doctor. The baby was fine as far as Blair new, but with the added stress of the road a check up wouldn't hurt, and at six months pregnant they had finally made the decision to find out the sex of the baby.

Blair licked her thumb and flipped to the next page of her bridal magazine, she had come to learn that being pregnant and getting married didn't really mesh that well, and her options weren't as large as she initially thought they would be.

Sighing she slammed it closed, and got up off the leather sofa to pace the floor of the hotel room. Cody was late, he was supposed to be back from his autograph signing twenty minutes prior and he was no where in site.

"Ugh where is he?" The blonde groaned, placing her hands on her hips in frustration. If he didn't soon hurry up they were bound to miss their appointment.

Suddenly the door flew open and a startled Blair met the blue eyes of Randy Orton, "Hey," He panted, his breathing raged.

"Randy? What's going on where's Cody? Is he ok?"

Randy nodded, leaning over to catch his breath, "He's fine it's just that Vince made him and Ted go to another appearance so he phoned me and asked me to come take you to your appointment."

She looked down, "Oh," Blair replied, disappointed that this was no longer something her and Cody would share together.

"He's really sorry that he can't go with you, but if you knew Vince you'd know that he's not someone you just say no to." The St. Louis native explained, walking over to her. "He really wanted to be there for this, but he couldn't get out of the extra signing...he tried."

"I know it's not his fault," She told him, "I just thought this was something we could do together."

The other man gripped her shoulder, "I'm sorry."

She smiled up at him, "It's not your fault either."

"I know, I just hate seeing my friends upset," He replied, smiling back at her. "So how about me and you do this together and later we'll tell Cody all about it, hell I'll video tape it for him if you want."

Blair laughed, "I don't think they'd like that very much."

Laughing with her he rolled up the sleeve of his t-shirt and flexed, "I think they'll be fine with it."

"I dunno Randy, I'm not sure I want to go without him." She confessed, running a hand back through her hair.

He threw an arm around her shoulder, "It will be ok, who knows if or when there will be time for another appointment, or if you could even get another one...you know how hard it was to get this one. I'll be with you and I know I'm not Cody, but I've got some experience in the baby department."

Her hand found her stomach, "You're right." She said softly.

"Besides," Randy interjected, "I ran all the way here from the gym down the street so you wouldn't be late, I knew I should have taken my car when I left this morning."

Another laugh escaped her lips, "Just let me get my coat."

* * *

Once they arrived at the hospital it didn't take them long to get in, they barley had to wait at all. And now Randy was sat beside Blair as she laid back in the examination chair waiting for the technician to come into the room. She sighed and looked away to the window, her mind lost in thought.

Randy touched her hand, "He really does want to be here Blair, I know things didn't start out the best between you two but this past month has really helped him cope with the situation. Your growing on him honey."

She gave him a weak smile and squeezed his hand, "Thanks Randy."

"I didn't do anything."

She squeezed harder, "You're here aren't you?"

He smiled. "You needed someone, and you and Cody are my friends." Randy explained, "I wouldn't want you to be here alone, and I wouldn't want Cody worrying about you being here alone either."

Blair smiled back, "Still," She replied, "You didn't _have_ to be here...so thanks."

The ultrasound technician walked in the room moments later, and once everyone politely greeted each other she began smearing the cold jelly on Blair's stomach.

"It's so cold," Blair said suddenly, shivering lightly.

Randy laughed, "Sam always said the same thing."

The stout woman ran the wand like machine over the girls stomach, which in turn cause the baby to appear on the monitor. "And there's you're baby." She said smiling.

Blair started to tear up, it wasn't the first time she'd seen the baby through ultrasound, but the tiny miracle was so much different now, it actually looked like a baby, "Wow." She whispered, taken back by the image before her.

Still smiling the technician held out the wand to Randy, "Would you like to take over daddy?"

The third generation superstar frantically waved his arms in front of him, trying to explain "No I'm not the..."

And that was when Cody burst in the door, but this time it was him that was out of breathe, "Tell me I'm not to late to see the baby."

A wide smile took over Blair's face as she sat up, "Cody!"

The woman looked up confused as Randy got up, "I'll let him take over from here."

"I thought you had an appearance," She questioned, surprised to see him.

He smiled and took her hand, "I said screw it and left, I don't care if I get fined I wasn't missing this for anything."

Blair seemed to glow as he sat beside her, staring at the screen, "Is that our baby?"

She couldn't keep the tears from slipping out of her eyes as she nodded.

"So is a boy or a girl?"

The blonde shrugged, "I don't know yet."

"Would you like to know?" The technician asked them.

They both nodded and watched as the baby moved slightly.

She smiled, "It's a baby girl, and from what I can see here she's perfectly healthy, everything is developing properly."

Cody thumbed Blair's jawline, "Did you hear that? A little girl," He whispered

Her hand moved over his as he held her face, "Are you happy?" She asked.

"Ecstatic," He replied, leaning down and kissing her forehead.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, sorry this chap took so long but i was out of town this weekend so i didnt get a chnace to updat till tonight, i hope you like and as an apology for it being long since the last one ( i promised myself id update this super regularly) well i made the chap alittle longer then usual :D. Review please :)**

"Ok what about Michelle after mom," He inquired, thumbing through the tiny book in his hands.

A smile washed over Blair's face instantly, "Seriously Cody, enough with the baby names already."

He shut the book quickly and laid it in his lap, "What I just don't want the baby to come without a name. It's been a week since we found out it was a girl and we still have nothing..."

Laughing she touched the side of his face tenderly, "We have time."

Cody smiled back, "I know, I'm just anxious."

She still couldn't believe the one-eighty that Cody had taken, she couldn't wrap her mind around it at all, he was almost a completely different person somehow. When she first showed up pregnant she thought she saw hate in his eyes and now looking into them she was seeing something she could almost confuse for love. She knew that it couldn't really be that, he still barley knew her, but something special was growing behind his hazel orbs and she loved watching it.

Randy laughed from the drivers seat of the SUV, adjusting his rear-view mirror to the side to look at them behind him, "Yeah, chill out Codes you've got what, three months to decide?"

Her hand found her stomach, "Yeah, three months, can you believe it? It feels like it was just yesterday that I was sitting home in Phoenix and now look where I am. It's almost like I can't remember how I even got here..."

A smile curled over Cody's lips, before he wet them, "Well I remember..."

Blair s brows lowered, did Cody just make a sexual reference towards her? What was going on, if she didn't know better she'd think he was starting to care for her and not just for his that was child growing inside of her.

She of course also remembered the steamy encounter that got them this face, each touch, each kiss, her body striving to match his perfect rhythm.

Ted's elbow jabbed in her in the arm and she instantly had to put all those thoughts to the side, "What about Theodore after me?" He inquired, the excitement ringing clear in his voice.

She laughed lightly, "Ted, the baby is a girl."

"So..." He said calmly, not seeing a problem with that fact at all. But the woman beside him, on the other hand, wasn't seeing things his was, "Fine, what about Theodora."

The blonde smiled warmly at him, "We'll think about it..."

"You really are a moron you know that right?" Randy piped up, laughing almost to the point of tears in the front seat.

Ted shot him a dirty look, "Oh like their gonna call it Randy..."

"Yup...a moron."

Cody tried to divert a fight with directions as he leaned forward to point out the next street to Randy, "Just take a left here."

* * *

Tonight they were taping the first episode of wwe superstars, and Cody just happened to be in the main event. Blair thought that meant that she would just wait at the hotel but the boys were going for something to do and Cody insisted that she come along to because he didn't want her alone.

Once they had arrived at the arena, no thanks to Cody's directions, the young superstar took his bag in one hand and Blair's hand in the other, leading her to into a small room. Ted and Randy followed behind them, talking amongst themselves.

"You think you'll be ok here while I tape my match?" Cody asked, still holding the blondes hand to steady her as she eased herself down onto the plush sofa to rest.

She smiled up at him warmly, matching his gaze. "I'll be fine here."

"Randy will keep you company ok?" He asked, thumbing the back of her hand gently as he looked down at her intently.

Blair shifted her weight on the couch to get comfortable, "Ok," She replied, knowing that Ted must have something else to do since Cody didn't mention him staying to.

"I shouldn't be too long, I'm set to win by DQ against Shane then me and Ted have some promotional footage to tape after that. I'll be back before you know it."

Nodding she looked to Randy who offered up a smile, "We'll be fine." He said, feeling the need to reassure the Marietta native. "I know you're worrying I can tell by the look on your face. She's in good hands Codes, I've been through all this pregnancy stuff."

He smiled back at Randy, "Thanks."

And then with a kiss to Blair's cheek he took off for the door, with Ted once again not far behind him, leaving her and Randy all alone yet again. Randy's lips curled up slightly, giving her a small smile before heading over to the sofa to sit down with her.

"Just the two of us again," He said to her, chuckling lightly as he picked up a magazine from the coffee table, "It seems I'm suddenly the babysitter..."

He face turned downward, "Sorry that you're stuck with me so much."

Randy's hand found her shoulder, "I didn't mean it like that, I was trying to make a joke. Get it, babysitter? It's like two in one, I'm watching you and the baby."

Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear she smiled, "Oh."

"I guess I'm not very funny," He replied, closing up the magazine again and setting it back down on the wooden table in front of them.

She chuckled, "No it's not that you're not funny, my hormones are just everywhere right now."

He laughed back, "Yeah I know what you mean, Sam could be in the greatest mood ever and then suddenly she would fling a book at my head for no reason. I had bruises everywhere for nine months."

That statement made her erupt with laughter, "Now that's funny!"

A hand moved to his chest in mock hurt, "My pain is funny to you."

"Yeah it is," She told him, still laughing, unable to stifle the snort that snuck out through her giggles.

"Oh my god," Blair uttered mortified, her hands quickly moving to her face to cover her noise, "I can't believe I just snorted, how embarrassing."

His smile engorged his face, "Why? I think it's cute."

Blair's cheeks flushed pink, "Well thanks...I guess." The Phoenix native whispered, feeling slightly awkward sitting beside him.

It didn't seem to phase him at all though, he didn't even seem to notice her nervous behaviour, he just kept smiling at her sweetly, rubbing her shoulder as he did so, "Do you want to see a picture of my little girl?"

Swallowing the lump in her throat she nodded, relieved that he had changed the subject fast, and watched intently as he pulled out his wallet and flipped it open. And inside of the leather confinement there was a picture of the sweetest little girl she had ever seen in her life, "Awwww."

He seemed to light up magically, just like the last time he spoke of her,"Yup, that's my Alannah, the best thing I've ever done in my life." Randy told her, tracing his finger over the small picture. "I didn't think I'd be a good dad, hell I didn't ever think I'd want kids...but I'll been damned if a split second didn't change everything. Once I saw those blue eyes Blair, I was hooked, no female has ever had that effect on me."

She laughed genuinely, "Not even your wife?" And no sooner had the words left her lips did she regret saying them, what a horrible thing to say. Now she had come off as some sort of nosey bitch and the last thing she ever wanted to do was offend Randy Orton.

But he didn't seem offended at all, in fact he just laughed at her, "Nope, not even Sam."

The young woman tried to force a smile, anxious to ease the tension that it seemed only she was feeling. She hadn't mean to pry but now here she was with her foot in her mouth.

Randy pushed himself up off the sofa, "But speaking of Samantha I better call and check in with her and the little one, I'll just be outside ok?"

"I'm fine here, take as long as you want. I don't know why Cody's so worried about me being alone, it's not like I'm going to go into labour yet."

He laughed yet again, "He just isn't sure how protective he's supposed to be, so to be safe he's being over protective...I know how he's feeling. And everything will even out eventually trust me, he's going through just as many changes and stages as you are in this pregnancy. Just give him time and I assure you, he will be perfect." Randy said reassuringly, reaching out to hold her jaw in his hand lightly, "He's going to come into his own yet, with the baby, with you...it will all come. I promise."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Cody was bolting down the hallway of the arena, going as fast as his legs would let him in the direction of the locker room. And the young man was suddenly mortified when he got there to see that Randy was standing outside the door, which could only mean that Blair was inside alone. "Randy what the hell, I thought I asked you to stay with her?"

The older man turned towards him and pushed his finger to his lips, signalling for his protege to keep his voice down as he pointed to the cell phone in his hands.

"I will no be quiet! I asked you a question Randy."

Rolling his eyes Randy told Sam to hang on and moved the phone to his chest, "She's fine Cody chill, I was just making a quick call."

"How do you know she's ok?" He inquired, irritated that for once Randy just couldn't do what he asked him to, he always did what Randy asked of him.

A smirk emerged on the St. Louis natives face, "You're falling for her aren't you?"

Cody huffed, "That's ridiculous, the woman is carrying my child, I have every right to be concerned."

Laughing into his phone Randy explained to his wife that he would call her back before turning his attention once again to the younger superstar. "Sure you do, but it wasn't very long ago that you looked at her as if you didn't care if she dropped dead at your feet."

"I was just being stubborn...I was scared..."

Another smirked, "And now you're still being stubborn...just admit it kiddo...you've got it bad for this one."

"I do not, I barley know her." Cody replied, opening the door a crack to peek in at his future bride, a smile immediately appearing on his face at the site of her.

"Face it Codes, you may not have wanted all this...but now that you've got it, the instant family is growing on you."

Cody just continued to watch her, "I don't know what your talking about," He said half-haphazardly, too enthralled with the way that she glowed to care about anything Randy Orton had to say.

"Yup, you've got it bad," Randy repeated, smacking Cody on the back lightly before heading inside the dressing room again.

He quickly followed behind his mentor, his eyes still glued on his wife to be. "Hey, you ready to go? I just need to shower and then we can get out of here." He explained, "Or if you'd rather get back to the hotel now then I can shower once we get there."

Her affection shone through her smile, "I'm perfectly ok here Cody, take you're time, shower, so what you have to do and I'll be right here waiting when you're finished. I'm not a china doll ok, you don't need to walk on glass around me or try and protect me from every little thing. I'll be ok..."

Smiling back he moved closer, "I just need to know that I'm doing everything I can for you." Cody replied, kneeling down in front of her spot on the couch.

Blair pushed back his hair with her palm, "You are," She replied faintly, "And I really do appreciate you're concern Cody. This all means a lot to me."

Leaning in he kissed her forehead, something he had grown accustomed to as of late and placed his hands on her stomach, "This all means a lot to me too."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey again:) thanks for all the lovely reviews, think i got 9 last chapter! :) hoping for maybe 10 this one lol! Introducing a new character this chap to bring some back story into the character of Blair. I hope you enjoy, leave me your thoughts, comments on it or whatever. And as always PLEASE keep all those lovely reviews coming. Hope you enjoy :) **

Sunday came quickly, and since it was the night of the big Backlash pay per view everyone was feeling a mix of nerves and excitement. Tonight Randy was set to win the title, but Ted and Cody would also be part of the match. So while everyone was excited for Randy's new title run, Cody was nervous as hell that she would be backstage without any of them during the match.

Blair ran her hands over his naked shoulders, "Relax, I'll be ok by myself. It's only a half hour, how much trouble can I get into?"

He sighed, "I guess you're right. But are you sure you don't want me to find someone to stay with you, you know just in case?"

A smile eased over her lips, "No I promise I'll be fine. What did I tell you,Cody? You need to stop worrying about me so much, I took care of myself before I met you, and I can still take care of myself now."

The young man's thumb tilted her jaw upward, "I know you can, but I _want_ to take care of you."

She looked up at him affectionately, relishing the feeling of his warm breath hitting her face. His nose was inches from hers and he was staring into her eyes as if she could understand him through his glance instead of having to use any words.

Cody inched closer, his lips almost touching hers as she closed her eyes. She was expecting his mouth to find hers, but instead she was startled by the sound of Randy's voice, "Cody come on we're next." The Missouri native froze when he saw the scene before him, "Opps, I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

Not bothering to justify Randy's stupid question with an answer Cody just returned his focus to Blair, "I'll be back soon ok?"

She nodded as he hurried out of the locker room and waited a mount before pushing her fingers to her lips, was he really about to just kiss her? She knew that he was doing more then just tolerating her lately, but she had chalked it up to friendly feelings and nothing more. But maybe she was wrong, maybe there was more then friendly feelings between them?

Then again maybe she was imagining the whole thing, her hormones had been all over the place. Maybe she had just mistaken his over-protective ways for something more... maybe he was never going to kiss her in the first place.

But one thing was for certain, she needed to find out, and soon. Because not knowing what they really were and how she was supposed to act and react around from now on would surely drive her crazy.

* * *

As promised the boys were gone about a half hour, and once they had all taken their respective showers and packed up they all headed out of the locker room together.

Cody and Blair were walking side by side, his hand resting on her lower back to guide her as they made their way into the hallway. She couldn't wait to be alone with him, because she needed to know that if the spark that she was feeling was igniting on his end too. And tonight would be the perfect opportunity to do that since Ted was catching a late flight home and it would only be her and Cody in the hotel room.

Changing her field of vision she looked up to smile at him, but before anything else could be thought or said someone rushed past them, roughly banging into Blair's shoulder in the process.

The Marietta native let go of his fiancée and ran viciously towards the unidentified man, spinning him around to face his rage. "What the hell was that ass hole, you just practically knocked over a pregnant woman?"

All the colour drained from Blair's face when she locked eyes with the blonde man who had just run into her, "Jacob?" She whispered, the disbelief ringing through her voice as her hand moved to cover her mouth, "Jacob Hager?"

He simply smirked in her direction, "Blair.."

Cody looked back and forth between them frantically, the bewilderment clear on his face, "You two know each other..."

The blonde girl did her best to nod in her almost paralysed state of shock as she swallowed the large lump that had formed in her throat. This couldn't be real...

"How in the name of god do you know Jack Swagger?" Cody asked, feeling as confused as he had ever felt in his life. And for a split second he thought he knew what it felt like to be as out of the loop as Ted.

Her expression became even more puzzled, "Jack Swagger?"

It was Cody's turn to nod at her, "Yeah that's his ring name, Jack Swagger.._.former_, ECW champion." He hung intently on the word former with the utmost importance, before shooting the other man a dirty look.

But Blair didn't respond to Cody's jab at the other man. She just kept looking at Jack like she had seen a ghost, and in her own way she sort of had."You're a professional wrestler now?"

His face turned smug, "Yup, and a damn good one at that."

Cody moved closer to him, "Enough chit chat, what the fuck is you're problem Swagger, do you enjoy knocking down pregnant girls? More specifically my pregnant fiancée..."

The last statement caused Jack's brow to raise, "You guys are engaged?"

It was then that Cody got closer to him, if it was indeed possible, "Yeah what's it to you Swagger?"

The All-American rose his hands up defensively, wanting to avoid any and all confrontation...for now. "Nothing. It's just that the Blair Donovan that I knew didn't seem like the marrying kind."

Turning his attention to Blair for a moment Cody gave Jack the perfect opportunity to slink away quietly. And then when he finally did realise that the ecw superstar was gone he looked back to Blair again, "You really know that jerk?"

She bit down her bottom lip,before nodding at him once more, "Yeah, and if you don't mind I'd rather not talk about it. Can we just go back to the hotel now? I suddenly feel sick."

He put his arm back around her, "Sure, whatever you want."

* * *

Blair was silent all the way back to hotel, she didn't say one single word the whole time...to anybody. She just leaned against the window and watched the road whip by beneath her, wrapped up in her own thoughts. Cody of course was beside himself trying to think of something, anything, to bring life back into her face.

But no matter how much he tried she barely acknowledged him, she would try and smile his way but he could see that was having trouble even forcing it for him. Seeing Jack had stirred up something in the blonde, and the Marietta native was determined to find out just what that was.

The car ride itself was a relatively short one, and as soon as Blair had gotten to the hotel she bolted for the bathroom, locking herself inside of it. Seeing the familiar face was eating away at her, and she had absolutely no intention of talking to Cody about it. She wanted to forget the blonde man, and she was doing a good job of pretending he didn't exist until he ran into her. It was all like some cruel twist of fate, and Blair didn't know what she had done to deserve any of it.

Her shaking had ran back through her hair as she slunk down to the floor, sighing when she heard what she knew was Cody's fist knocking on the wooden door behind her. "Please, come out," He said softly, "Please."

"I don't feel well Cody, I'm just going to have a nice bubble bath and relax. You should go out and celebrate the title win with Randy and everyone else. I'll be perfectly fine here, I'd prefer to be alone actually."

The young man groaned, "You know I'm not going to do that Blair, now come back out, please? "

"No."

He sighed, "Fine then let me in."

"No."

She didn't want to fight with him, she was actually grateful that he seemed to care so much and she definitely didn't want to go back to the way things were in Marietta. Blair didn't want to be the thorn in his side, she didn't want to cause him any kind of grief at all, but Jake Hager, or Jack Swagger as Cody had called him, was a subject that she didn't want to have to discuss.

"Come on Blair, you were fine until that dick ran into you, please just open up and tell me what's going on here." Cody begged, leaning against the door as he spoke through it to her.

Grabbing the doorknob for support Blair picked herself up off the floor, "I let you in on one condition."

Cody smiled although she couldn't see it as he let out a heavy breath of relief, "Anything...Just name it."

"We're not allowed to talk about what happened back there, or mention the name Jake Hager, or Jack Swagger or whatever the hell he's calling himself these days."

He wasn't to happy to hear that that was the condition, but at least she was going to let him in. As much as he wanted to know what the story was there, he was willing to drop it for her sake. "Ok, no Jake, I promise."

Reluctantly Blair opened the door, and once he could see her face Cody moved closer, wrapping his arms around her. "Whatever is wrong, I'm sorry you're feeling this way."

She snuggled into his neck, thankful to have his shoulder to lean on...but she couldn't help but feel like he wouldn't be as calm and caring if he knew how exactly how she knew Jack Swagger. Maybe he had no right to pry into her past or judge any of it, but she knew that the fact that Jake was now his co-worker would makes things completely different.

Blair just hoped that the dumb oaf had the common courtesy to keep everything to himself. Yet deep down she wasn't sure she'd be so lucky.

After a short while she pulled back from the embrace to look at him, "I think I'm going to go lay down."

"Ok," He replied faintly, taking her hand in his and leading her over to the bed which she slowly crawled into with his help.

Immediately she pulled the blankets up to meet her face in a failed attempt to block Cody out. But he just sat there on the edge of the bed, staring at her. She knew that he knew she wasn't ok, and that he wanted to help somehow. He looked almost pitiful, seemingly begging for her to tell him what it was that she needed from him.

But he couldn't give her what she wanted, and that was for Jake to go back to being a horrible long lost memory instead of a new-found reality.


	13. Chapter 13

**Another chap, review please last chap didnt get as many as usual :(**

Cody pushed the eggs around his plate, not really feeling hungry enough to eat them, "It's driving me crazy Randy, absolutely crazy."

Shoving a forkful into his own mouth Randy chuckled, "I wouldn't worry about it kiddo, we all have people from our past that we'd rather forget."

"I know that," The younger man sighed, " And it's really none of my damn business, but its seriously eating away at me. Swagger is an idiot, and obviously he was even an idiot back when Blair knew him...it's been just over a week since she saw him and she still isn't back to normal."

Randy offered his friend a reassuring smile, "She'll come back around...just give her a chance."

The other man let out a heavy breath, "I know, I just wish she'd talk to me about it."

"It's not too late for her to do that, I just wouldn't push her. She'll tell you when she's ready." Randy told him, reaching for a napkin and wiping the ketchup from his face. "But speaking of Blair, where is she...it's unusual for you to let her out of your site."

A laugh escaped Cody's lips, "She was still asleep, and she just looked so peaceful I didn't have the heart to wake her."

"And are you still sticking to the story that you don't have it bad for her?"

The Marietta native looked away, "I don't know..."

Smirking Randy stared at his protege, "That's not a no."

"That's not a yes either..." He chimed back, pushing his plate away from him signalling that he was done.

"Give it time." The older man insisted, knowing in his gut that Cody was feeling more for the girl then he was letting on.

Out of the corner of his eye Randy noticed the waitress heading in their direction, with their check clutched in her hand. She smiled at Cody, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "I don't know if its polite of me to ask, but could I maybe get your autograph?" Cody gave her a small smile and signed the piece of paper she had been holding behind the bill, "Thanks," She said meekly, eyeing him up and down.

"You're welcome."

She didn't leave right away instead she just kept smiling at him flirtatiously, "I'm really excited for Raw tonight, are you staying in town or..."

Cody looked up at her shocked at what he assumed she was hinting at, "I'm just going to head back to the hotel."

The little brunette was getting braver, "All alone?"

He looked up surprised, "No actually."

Although he wasn't looking art her anymore he knew she was wearing a disappointed look as she walked away, and once he knew she was finally gone he looked back to Randy.

"Yeah you love Blair.."

The legacy member shot his mentor a puzzled look, "huh?"

Another smirk came his way from the legend killer, "That waitress was hot bro, and the old Cody would have been in the bathroom fucking her right now and then if she was good getting her a backstage pass for a little more later tonight."

"She's not my type..." Cody replied, trying to explain away passing up on her obvious offer.

He laughed again, "You're only type these days comes in the form of Blair Donovan."

"You just think you have the answers to everything don't you?"

Randy got up from the table with Cody not fair behind him, "Because I do."

It was Cody's turn to laugh at his comrade, "Sure you do, anyway I don't have time to argue with you, I need to get back upstairs before she wakes up. I'd hate for her to wake up to realise she's alone with Ted."

* * *

"You left her alone with Ted? Aren't you worried she'll loose brain sells from being alone in a room with him?"

"_God yes," She moaned, writhing beneath his body as he pinned her down so she was unable to move as he had his way with her. "Harder..." She groaned, relishing the sound of his grunting as he pumped in and out of her, "Faster..." Blair whimpered, trying to free her hands to tangle them in his hair as his face dipped down to her breasts, blowing on them lightly. _

_Her hips rose instantly, trying to match his rhythm as her body trembled at the sensation of his hot breath on her skin. "Right there." The blonde whispered, "Don't stop."_

Blair awoke startled when she felt someone crawling into bed beside her, she blushed when she realised that it was Cody...the man who she had just been dreaming about. She had known that sex dreams were a weird side effect of pregnancy but she never imagined that they would or could be so vivid, or leave her so terribly unsatisfied.

He cuddled into her tighter, resting his head on shoulder breathing peacefully, "Good morning," He whispered to her softly.

She rolled over to face him, "Good morning."

He smiled at her semi-cheerful appearance, "Are you feeling better today?"

The blonde nodded at him, reaching up to touch his face, "I am, and I'm sorry I've been so touchy about Jake. Thank you for understanding."

Cody picked up her hand and kissed the back of it, "You don't need to thank me, I just hate seeing you upset."

She sent him a wide smile, "You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say things like that, I can't believe that your the same man who's doorstep I showed up on."

His own smile faded out, "I can't believe I was such a jerk to you, I really am sorry Blair."

A slight laugh escaped her throat, "You need to stop apologizing for that, it doesn't matter anymore. We're here in the present now, the past is the past...and I believe in letting it stay there."

He offered up a faint smile, knowing that she wasn't only talking about their past, but her past too. Cody was sure that it meant she would never be ready to tell him about what happened with Jack, and he just desperately yearned for her to confide in him.

Letting go of her her hand he placed it on her shoulder, rubbing up and down her arm gently, "You have goosebumps."

She looked down at her arm to see what he was talking about and sure enough she did have them, but they obviously weren't from the cold, because her dream definitely had her all warmed up. In fact the simple sensation of his fingers on her bare skin was driving her absolutely crazy.

"Blair are you sure your ok?" He asked, watching her as she seemed to drift off into la-la land.

"I'm great," She said biting down on her lip, fighting the strong feelings of lust she was having. It wasn't easy of course, his face was mere inches from hers yet again, making her want to do nothing but kiss him. She couldn't do that though, because she still didn't know what he was feeling for her. Yes, they shared a bed at night, and yes he was being incredibly sweet to her, but she still didn't know if he felt anything romantic for her.

The other night she had every intention of asking him exactly what they were but Jack had thrown her for a loop and proved to be a powerful distraction. And now Jack was still on her mind, but in a different way, now he was still keeping her from asking. Because now that the shock of seeing him had worn off it had made all her insecurities float to the surface, causing Blair to loose her nerve.

He brushed the hair from her eyes, his fingers trailing along her forehead. "What are you thinking about?"

"Everything," She responded, leaving her answer vague, not wanting him to know what exactly "everything" was.

Cody opened his mouth, seemingly ready to protest her answer but he didn't get the chance... "Have you seen my cell phone."

Turning around to face Ted he shot him angry and annoyed look, "No I haven't." He said through gritted teeth.

"Somebody's touchy," The other man grumbled, turning around to go back to the other end of the suite were he had initially come from.

"So it's my turn to ask," She said sweetly, still touching the side of his face tenderly, "Are you ok?"

"Of course I'm ok, why do you ask?" He inquired, snuggling down against the pillow to look at her.

She smiled at him again, "Well you practically tore Ted's head off for asking you about his phone."

"I've just got a lot on my mind too."

Blair moved closer to him, cuddling her head into his chest, "Well after tonight you have the week off and you can forget about whatever is bothering you and just relax ."

He kissed the top of her head gently, wishing she was right. But somehow he was sure that his curiosity about her and Jack Swagger would follow him no matter what.


	14. Chapter 14

**Another chap :) review please, and if your looking for something else to ready why not check out my fic "The Perfect Sin" It's Kelly/Chris Jericho with Mickie as her best friend, cm punk to be invovled soon and snipets of chris wife jess. Anyways this fic is going so well here we are at 14 chapters, thanks for your continued support**

"Blair!!!" His mothers voiced boomed, running towards the petite blonde and wrapping her arms around her, "How are you?"

"I'm fine Michelle, how have you been?" Blair asked back, trying to seem cheerful for Cody's sake. She really was excited to be back in the presence of his family, but as much as she tried to suppress the thoughts of him, Jake was still getting her down.

The older woman smiled, staring at the young girl, "I've been well, finding it a little lonely now, I was getting used to having someone else around, first you and then your mother."

Blair smiled back, "Mom said she really enjoyed getting to know you, and that she was looking forward to coming back here for the wedding."

The mention of the ceremony made Michelle light up even more, "Speaking of the wedding do you two have everything worked out yet?"

She touched her stomach lightly, "We've been talking about it, but nothings really been set in stone."

Michelle guided her future daughter-in-law into the living room to sit, "Well we should get started on some of that while you two are home this week, we need to set a date soon, we wouldn't want the baby to come in the middle of the ceremony."

Cody smiled at his mother, "Mom she just got in the door, let her relax."

She looked up at her son lovingly, "It appears that my son has become the protective father to be that I knew he would be."

The Phoenix native tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "We've really gotten closer."

He smiled at his wife to be and set off up the stairs with his bags. His mother watched until he was out of sight before turning her attention back to Blair, "It's so wonderful to see how much he loves you."

"I wouldn't say he loves me."

She shot the younger girl a puzzled look, "Why not? I can see it all over his face."

The blonde didn't have a chance to answer before Cody boomed back down over the stairs for her luggage.

"Where do you think you're going with that?" His mother asked, turning around to eye him suspiciously.

He looked at her as confusion washed over his face, "Um..to my room?"

"You'll do no such thing..." His mother scolded, "You're not married yet, and I know that doesn't mean you haven't shared a bed before but it's not happening in this house. And at over six months pregnant I'd be more comfortable with her down here away from the stairs anyway."

Cody rolled his eyes at his mother and picked up her bags to carry them down the hallway to the guest room. But not before he took the time to mouth "sorry" to Blair. She smiled at him and then at his father who walked out of the kitchen. He smiled back at her, moving over to the couch to bend down and hug her.

She wrapped her arms tightly around Dusty, "We've been missing you on the road." Blair told him, hating the fact that the wwe had since transferred him over to announcing on fwc.

"Same here, but they only have to fly me out once a week now, and if I get the red eye I can be back and forth the same day. Now I can spend more time at home with my wife," He paused to touch her stomach, "And my grand-baby when they decide it's time too come into the world."

Blair laughed, "Well it's still not the same without you."

* * *

The night had come too quickly, and now Blair found herself laying awake alone in bed. She had already grown accustomed to Cody's arms around her when she slept, finding it hard now to close her eyes without the warmth of his body beside her.

She sighed and rolled over, both her hands resting peacefully on her stomach, thinking about how it could have been like this forever, just the two of them, had Cody not turned around. But he had turned around, and now that he was a part of her life she was finding it hard to imagine life without him. It actually scared her to have to think about her new life without him in it. It was like they were a family already, "you, me and baby makes three" was a cliché tag line for them now.

Yet somehow amidst the happiness a dark cloud had seemed to roll in, in the form of Jake Hager, Blair had thought she'd seen the last of him all those years ago. But like she was about a lot of things...she had been wrong about that too. He was now back in her life uninvited, not in a major way but he was there in the shadows none the less.

He had changed her as a person, he was the reason she found it hard to trust, to love, to really connect with anyone. And she thought she had been doing a good job of doing all of those things before she came face to face with Jack again.

A tree knocked against the windowpane, startling Blair out of her thoughts. The noise had made her jump and the memories mixed in with the shocked feeling to create fear. She couldn't take it any longer, she couldn't just lay there alone for even another minute.

Quietly and carefully she ascended up the stairs, trying not to creak the old wooden steps as she went. It didn't take her long to figure out which room was Cody's as she silently opened the door and crept inside.

* * *

He was sleeping peacefully, his naked chest rising and falling with one arm draped over his abdomen and the other tucked carelessly behind his head. She smiled at the sight of him before crawling into his bed and laying on her side to watch him sleep.

Cody's eyes fluttered open when he felt the sensation of someone watching him. He rubbed them softly before noticing that Blair was there beside him, smiling. "I couldn't sleep," She explained.

Smiling back he swung out his arm, leaving his chest open to invite her to rest there. She accepted his offer laying her head over his heart as his arm tightened around her. Blair sighed, finally feeling comfortable enough to sleep but also suddenly feeling the urge to cry in the safely of his embrace.

The Marietta native could feel her trembling, and he instantly knew that she was sad, "What happened between you and Jack?" He questioned, knowing that he had promised to leave the sore subject alone but unable to keep his curiosity at bay. He wanted to know why this man from her past had such an effect on her, and he was concerned with the way that the memory of him had changed her so drastically. "You can tell me anything Blair," He whispered, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

Blair began to weep openly, "I can't."

"You can," He reassured her, "Nothing you can say can change the way I feel. I just want to help you, it's killing me to see you like this. I thought I could let it go, but I can't. I thought that if I let it go that you would to, but it's obviously bothering you, and you need to talk about it. I want you to trust me with this."

She looked up at him, "I do trust you, you're the only person I feel like a can fully trust besides my own mother. I've been trying to put all this behind me for a long time Cody, I'm just not ready to let it all out yet."

The young man took her hand and squeezed, "When you are ready will you come to me?" He asked, to which she replied with a nod. "Do you promise?"

"I promise." She said softly, cuddling into him to find the serenity she longed for. He was her security blanket now, and wrapped up in him nothing could harm her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys back with another chapter hope your still enjoying this fic, my reviews have been dwindeling, and it makes me not want to write. so please if you are reading this and liking it or hell even not liking it let me know, because reviews inspire me to update. **

**that said buisness is about to pick up in the fic, drama is right around the corner... lol**

A FEW DAYS LATER....

"Where are we going?" Blair asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. She looked out the window intently trying to see if it would give her any clues, but since she wasn't from the area there was nothing she could recognize for hints as to where Cody's mother was taking her.

The older woman took her eyes off the road for a second to look over at the blonde in the passengers seat and smiled, "I told you it's a surprise."

"Can't you give me a little hint?" Blair pleaded, both loving the thought of a surprise and hating the wait... she never really had been the patient type.

Michelle shook her head no, "Nope, were almost there so just relax and enjoy the ride."

A sigh escaped Blair's lips as she closed her eyes and eased back in the seat, resting her head against the support of the headrest. It seemed she was just going to have to wait and see what Mrs. Runnels had planned for her today.

As promised the ride wasn't much longer and after a few more twists and turns in the Marietta roads they arrived at the destination. Michelle got out of the car first, moving around it to the other side to help Blair out of the car, because at seven months pregnant it wasn't as easy for her to get in and out of vehicles as it used to be.

Once Blair was out of the car her eyes quickly shot upward to read the sign over the building. It didn't take her long at all to see that it read "Bridal Salon." She sent Cody's mother a unsure smile, "We're going dress shopping?" Blair asked, making sure that she had the right idea.

She nodded at her future daughter in law, "Preciously," Michelle responded, her smile wide and excited, "It's about time you found one, don't you think?"

Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear she nodded reluctantly and followed the other woman into the store.

* * *

Meanwhile Cody was making his way out of his family home to head out on his own. There was something he needed to take care of and he didn't want to put it off any longer. While he had thought of hopping in the truck and driving out of state to beat the crap out of Jack swagger for whatever he did to Blair, it wasn't where he was going. Where he was going had nothing to do with that ass hole, all it had to do with was Blair...and the fact that he was realising more and more everyday that he was falling head over heals in love with her.

Turning the key in the ignition he sped off down the road towards his destination. During the long drive he was left alone with his thoughts, and it only made him further realise that he was doing the right thing now for once in his life. Blair truly was one of the best things that had happened to him, if not thee best thing. Because she brought out the best in him, and made him see what an ass hole he truly had been.

Before her he had used booze, drugs and countless woman to cover up the pain he felt inside. Because deep down all he had ever been was lonely and had pushed away everyone who had tried to get in. Luckily for him though he didn't have a choice but to let Blair into his life, this baby really was a blessing in disguise. Now he had someone to be there for him, and he had a child to take care of to keep him from being the child that he was. And it wasn't just about being forced into being together anymore...having her fall asleep in his arms the other night had made him see how much he wanted to protect her and the baby from everything. This new life would never be something that the old Cody would have chosen for himself but now that it had been thrust upon him he couldn't be happier.

* * *

Sighing Blair made her way back into the change room to try on yet another white gown. The dresses were gorgeous, and she never imagined such beautiful designs for a pregnant woman...but she just wasn't in the mood. She was tired, irritable, and frustrated with changing in and out of them. Little things were bugging her and she just wanted to go back to bed.

She held up another garment to her body and looked in the mirror, Blair couldn't understand why she had to wear white. Wasn't there some old tradition of wearing white because you were pure? She didn't think it was appropriate for her, since she was far from pure and the baby inside her proved that.

Just as she was about to pull the dress over her head she heard her cell phone vibrate in her purse. Bending down slowly she fished it out and smiled to see a text from Randy,

_And how's my favourite pregnant lady today? _She read allowed, punching in the keys to text him back.

_Was that supposed to make me feel special? Aren't I the only pregnant girl you know, _Blair responded, laughing slightly to herself.

A few seconds later it vibrated again, _This is true, but you'd still be my favourite if I knew a hundred pregnant women._

_Cute, _The blonde sent back.

Another few seconds ticked by before he texted back again, _So what are you up to? _

_Wedding dress shopping with Cody's mother, _She replied, _wishing I wasn't lol._

He quickly sent another message_, Sounds like a blast..._

_I'd rather be in labour._

Sighing again she waited for his response, and sat down on the changing room chair to get off her feet for a minute.

It wasn't long until he did say something else. _LOL! Well good luck with finding a dress, I was just thinking about you and hoping you were doing ok. Text me when you guys leave for the airport tomorrow, I'll meet you at the terminal since my flight gets in first. Be safe B._

_Later Rans, see you soon :) _She typed back with a smile before flipping her cell shut and putting it away to go back to the task at hand.

No sooner did she have the dress back in her hand then there was a knock on the door, "Blair honey, you alright in there?"

"Fine Michelle, just slipping the dress on now..."

Then once she had done so she stepped out of the small change room, flattening out the wrinkles in the silky dress that was draped over her form.

Michelle's hand covered her face, "That's the one."

Turning around to look in the mirror Blair couldn't help but agree with her. The only way she could describe the way she felt about it was how she kept staring at her own reflection. It was form fitting, but made to hug the curves of a pregnant woman. The silk material looked gorgeous against her ivory skin, and the simpleness of it was what sold her.

There was no fancy embroidery or sequins, it was just a straight cut dress with a simple v-neck and a little extra stitching under her chest and stomach. It was perfect.

"I'll take it," Blair said smiling, not able to peel herself away from the mirror.

Cody paced back and forth the hardwood floor of his living room, waiting anxiously for his mother to return with Blair. He wasn't sure where she had taken her, but he knew that they had been gone for hours and all he wanted for them to get home already.

His nerves were getting the best of him, his hands shaky and sweaty as he ran one of them back over his short hair in his impatience. This was about to be one of the biggest nights in his life and he didn't want to loose his courage.

The minutes seemed like hours before the pair finally returned, giggling together as they came though the door with a long zippered bag that he could only assume held a wedding dress. He swallowed hard and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Hey."

Michelle looked him over once before rushing to his side, "Baby are you ok? You look pale."

"I'm fine mom, could you maybe give me and Blair a minute alone?" She nodded and replaced her hand that had been on his forehead with a kiss before exiting the room to give him the privacy he had requested.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Blair asked, setting the dress down across the back of the sofa, "You're mom's right, you do look pretty pale."

He smiled at her concern, "I promise I'm fine, just nervous."

She shot him a puzzled glance, "Nervous? About what?" The blonde questioned, moving closer to him.

Cody took one of his hands out his jeans pockets and took her hand, leading her to the front of the coach before sitting down. "I know we're already getting married..." He began, biting his lip nervously.

Touching his face she nodded, "Yeah..."

"But I wanted this to be done right." He explained, fiddling with something in his other pocket.

She continued to stare at him, "I don't understand what you're trying to say." Blair admitted, rather confused as to where the conversation was headed.

Smiling again he clutched the velvet box in his palm and pulled it out, letting go of her hand long enough to open it, "Blair will you marry me?" He asked, revealing a silver engagement ring to her.

The Phoenix natives eyes teared up instantly, "Yes," She whispered, smiling uncontrollably before throwing her arms around his neck.

He was the first to pull back, taking her left hand again and sliding the ring onto her finger, "I'm falling in love with you." Cody said softly.

Blair couldn't form any words, all she could do was lean in and sweep her lips over his. He accepted the kiss, grabbing holding her face gently as she parted her mouth for him.

The happy couple didn't know anything until they heard clapping coming from behind them and turned to see an ecstatic Michelle and Dusty standing in the doorway.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry this took so long, i had a busy past few days and then i couldnt seem to make the chapter flow right. But here it is now, hope you enjoy it :) Review please,**

She smiled when she saw him waiting, "Rans!" She yelled playfully, walking towards his open arms and into his embrace.

"B," He said back, squeezing her as hard as he thought he could without hurting her, "You're getting so big."

Blair looked up at him, "Wow you really know how to make a girl feel good about herself."

He laughed and let go of her to move his hands to her stomach, "Not like that, you're pregnant you're supposed to be getting bigger."

"It's been a week Randy, I'm sure I haven't changed that much."

Randy smiled again and threw an arm around her shoulder, "Well when you spend as much time around someone as I've been spending around you, you tend to notice every little detail."

"I guess."

It was then that he remembered his comrade, "All this talk of baby's reminds me, where's Cody?"

Slapping him lightly on the chest she laughed, "Getting the luggage, he refuses to let me help even if half of them are rolling suitcases." She explained, about to pull her hand away before Randy grabbed it, eyeing the huge engagement ring on her finger.

He thumbed the back of her hand as he stared at it, his gaze seeming almost sad, "When did this happen?"

Pulling back her hand she took a long look at it herself, adoring the sight of it on her hand, "The other night," She said glowing, "It's beautiful huh?"

"Yeah," He said complacently, "It's really gorgeous," And it was then that Randy realised how he was sounding and tried to bring himself back to life, "I'm really happy for you guys, congratulations." He added, putting on his best chipper sounding voice.

She didn't notice his odd behaviour, instead she just kept smiling and admiring her ring, "He told me he's falling in love with me, Randy. I mean we we're technically engaged before but I feel like this all finally means something now."

Suddenly they could hear Cody huffing and puffing behind them, a duffel bag flung over each shoulder and a rolling suitcase in each hand. "Here let me help..." Randy said quickly, wanting to break up any awkwardness he had created. He took one of the shoulder bags and a suitcase and walked towards the exit with Cody and Blair, whose newly empty hand was now holding hers.

* * *

During Raw that night Randy, Cody and Ted all had to tape segments involving Dave Batista and then worked two matches with him later that night. The two younger members had beaten the Animal first by disqualification to win there way into the main event with Randy later. But before they could help their leader they were laid out backstage by Batista.

Randy was then left to his own devices but according to the script Batista wound up disqualified again and it ended up turning into an all out brawl with the rest of Legacy hitting the ring. Dave came out on top though, because they had to send the fans home happy.

"Great job out there!"Blair said smiling, greeting them as they came back though the curtain for the final time that night.

Cody's smile took over his face at the sight of her, before he swiftly grabbed her and kissed her. She continued smiling against his lips until the kiss got more and more passionate with Blair wrapping her arms up around his neck tightly.

A cough came from behind them, and the happy couple turned to see Randy standing there, "Um can we all get going?"

She nodded at him, pulling back from her fiancé, "Yeah, I just need to go the bathroom first."

Leaning in Cody gave her another quick peck, "Ok, well I'll get the bags and meet you outside the locker room..."

"Sounds good," Blair responded smiling, before heading down the hallway in the opposite direction of the boys.

The Phoenix native walked aimlessly through the corridors in search of a ladies room, and it was only then that she realized she had no idea where she was going. And soon enough she was sure she had passed the same vending machine about three or four times. "Ugh I'm walking in circles," She groaned, running a hand back through her hair before surveying the area in front of her, trying to figure out which way to go.

Deciding it was best to head back and follow the way Cody went she spun around quickly. But before she could get anywhere she ran straight into another body. Blair stumbled back, almost loosing her balance before the person she had knocked into grabbed her by the wrists to stop her from falling.

"Thanks," She said meekly, "I'm really clumsy sometimes, I really should watch where I'm going."

It was only when she finished speaking that she looked up to see her rescuer, her small smile fading fast when she saw who it was.

"Yeah, you should." He spat, tightening his grip on her arms.

Blair struggled with him a little, "Let me go Jake, get your filthy hands off of me."

He smirked at her smugly, leaning forward ever so slightly knowing that she couldn't get away, "If I remember correctly Blair, you used to love my filthy hands all over you."

She scrunched up her face, "You're disgusting," She yelled at him, getting her face as far away from his before flinging it forward to spit in his face.

Jack let go of her intermediately, his hands too busy wiping the spit from his face to continue holding onto her. But while she expected him to be angry, he just laughed in her face. "Cute."

Before she had a chance to do it again, deck him..or both, Cody came flying around the corner. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He barked, standing between the pair.

"Relax Cody, we were just talking, it's a free country..." The blonde man said smiling, "Aint that right Blair?"

She swung at him but he ducked the first punch and then caught her fist in the second one she'd attempted with her much weaker left hand.

"Well, well, well, what is this?" Jack asked coyly, uncurling her fist in his to admire the new ring on her finger. "I mean I knew you were getting married, but jeez look at the size of that rock...what'd that put you back Runnels, 2? maybe 3 whole pay checks?"

"Mind you're own damn business," Cody spat, snatching her hand away from the former ecw champ.

He held up his own hands defencively, "No need to get touchy there Cody, I was just being curious. I mean she must have been some good lay to shell out that kind of loot for a lousy ring....and I mean, lets be serious here, are you sure that kids even yours?"

And that was the point at which Cody lost it, getting right up in Jack's face, "That's my future _wife _you're talking about..."

Blair tugged the sleeve of Cody's jacket, "Come on lets just go, he's not worth it...come on."

"That's the mother of my child..." He continued, ignoring Blair as the rest of legacy showed up.

Jack crossed his arms and stared down at Cody, "Oh don't act like you're mister Father of the year already, Cody. No need to pull that righteous hero crap with me, we're both guys here. It's not like you're the only one who thought they knocked that bitch up."

The blonde let go of her fiancées arm immediately. "What did you just say to me?" Cody asked, completely taken back by what he thought he had heard come from Swaggers mouth. He must have been mistaken.

But never one to back down the all American got right back in his face, poking a finger to Cody's chest as he spoke, "I said you're not the only one..."

Before Jake could get anymore words out Cody lunged at him, sucker punching him in the face repeatedly. "I'll kill you!" The second generation star screamed, fighting off his friends who were trying to pull him away. "You're as good as dead Swagger, you hear me?"

Finally Ted and Randy managed to get Cody off of the ecw superstar and back into the dressing room. Blair just stood there, unable to speak as she watched Cody fuming as he sat in front of her.

Then, after what felt like hours, he looked up at her...his hazel eyes meeting her blue ones. "What was he talking about Blair, he was just getting me hot right...nothing he said meant anything, right?"

She broke eye contact and her gaze hit the floor, "I..."

Yet she didn't have a chance to explain as he jumped up and stormed out of the room with Ted hot on his heals. He didn't need to hear what she had to say, already knowing what he had feared most...

Something big had happened with Jake and her, and it somehow involved another baby.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, so heres a little update for ya, hoping your all still sticking with the story and not hating me for this chapter lol. But whats a fic without some drama? lol. And Blair and Cody are defintley in store for some. And on a side note i just got a job so hopefully it wont interfere with my updating :) review please and thank youss lol**

The sound of the door slamming sent Blair into hysteria, she just couldn't hold in her emotion any longer as tears began streaming down her face. It was all in the look he had given her, the disappointment in his eyes, and the way it seemed to kill him to keep looking at her.

"He hates me..." She sobbed, her face collapsing into her hands as she slumped forward in the chair. She seemed to almost gasp as she did so, a small amount of air escaping her lungs before her body tensed up again.

Randy moved to her side quickly, "He doesn't hate you Blair, he's just confused...."

Forming a crack between he fingers she looked out at him timidly, "He knows that I slept with Jake, of course he hates me."

He crouched down in front of her, pulling her hands away from her face, "But that happened years ago right?" Randy asked, watching as she nodded slightly in response, "Well then once the shock wears off and you explain everything I'm sure everything will be ok."

Blair trembled when he reached out and pushed the loose strand of hair from her eyes back behind her ears, "Do you think so?"

It was Randy's turn to nod as he reach out for her hand, "Come on lets go see if we can talk some sense into him..."

"Randy no," She begged, fighting him as he practically dragged her off the chair and out of the locker room. "I'm scared..."

He stopped dead in his tracks, turning around to stare at her, "Well we don't have to go find him, but would you rather not know where he is tonight?"

She sighed, "You're right."

The pair proceeded to head down the hallway in search of Cody, not knowing which way to go or where he might be until they heard him shouting..

"Just leave me alone Ted," He yelled, followed by the sound of a car door slamming, "I'm leaving, and I don't know where I'm going."

The blonde was shocked to see that Cody was sitting in the back of a cab screaming at his tag team partner, "Cody!" She said loudly, unable to form any other words, or stop herself from uttering his name. The blonde just couldn't believe that he was actually just leaving her behind.

"I can't see you right now Blair," He said softly, his tone instantly lowering as he turned his head away from her, while she hurried toward the window he had rolled down. "I wanted you to tell me about Jack and you wouldn't, now I have to find out like this that it has to do with a child."

"Cody there's no other child," She told him, touching her stomach, "Just ours."

He looked at her for a spilt second, "So you can honestly tell me that there wasn't a time you thought you were having his baby."

"Yes, but...."

He cut off her sentence as he began to roll up the window, "That's all I need to know right now. It's nice to know my fiancée didn't trust me enough to tell me about her ex..."

"Cody I do trust you.. it's just..."

Once again he wouldn't let her speak, "It's just nothing." He replied, "Nothing you can say can fix this right now."

Defeated, she backed away, tears rolling down her cheeks again as she watched the cab peal out of the parking garage. "What am I going to do?" She whimpered, falling forward into Randy's open arms.

He held her close to him, carefully cupping the back of her head in his hand, "I promise everything will be ok. He will come around...his ego's just a little bruised right now."

She sighed pushing her cheek to his chest, "I hope so..."

Randy threw an around her shoulder when she pulled back from their embrace, "Come on, lets go back to the hotel, you need you're rest."

From there Randy had somehow coaxed Blair into his rental, Ted taking a seat in the back and drove them all back to the hotel. She didn't say a word the whole way there, in fact she didn't even look up...she just sat there as if she was about to fall apart in the passengers seat.

It wasn't long until they arrived, Ted taking off in search of any sign of Cody and Blair following behind Randy. He of course led her to his room, not knowing where else it was that he could take her at that moment, "I have an extra bed that you're welcome to." He told her softly, to which her only response was a faint nod as she walked inside with him.

The St. Louis native immediately went to the mini fridge and pulled out the small school sized carton of milk he had bought at the gas station earlier for his morning coffee. Thinking that she needed it more then he did and not knowing what else to offer her he handed the milk to Blair, feeling like he should give her something, "I'd offer you coffee but I know you're staying away caffeine for the baby, and under these circumstances I'd normally offer you a drink, but once again...the baby."

She tried her hardest to form a smile,"Thanks," She whispered, her voice barley audible as she sat down on one of the twin beds.

He could tell that she was ready to break, that the only thing left that was holding her together was the baby, "Listen, I know it's really none of my business, but maybe it would help you to talk about all this."

"I don't know Rans, I mean I've been putting the past behind me for so long."

Randy slowly took a seat beside her on the mattress, "I know what it's like to want to put something behind you, hell I ran away to the army to do it."

She looked up at him, "Yeah I read about that."

A small smile was sent in her direction, "At least when you're running from something everybody isn't reading about it all over the net."

She sighed and looked away from him towards the large window on the other side of the room, "Yeah I guess, but everything still catches up with you, whether you're famous or not. I mean I never thought I'd see Jake again, but here we are..."

Reaching out he gently touched her knee in comfort, "I thinks it's just gods way of forcing us to deal with things."

"Maybe," She said complacently, still not looking back at him, "But I have a hard time believing god would be so cruel."

Her shoulders began to shake slightly and even though he couldn't see her face it didn't take him long to realise that she was crying again. "Hey now, don't cry..." Randy whispered, moving his hand to her jawline, slightly tilting her face in his direction. "Even when it doesn't seem like it, everything turns out how it's supposed to in the end."

He paused for a moment and thumbed a tear away as he looked her in the eye, "Everything happens for a reason, Blair. I promise you that, and I promise you that you can trust me..."

Blair's hands collapsed into her lap, the tiny carton of milk falling to the floor, "I don't even know where to start...it seems like it happened so long ago no, and it's such a long story."

"That's ok, it just so happens that I'm a great listener. Just start at the beginning..."

His eyes had this way of making her feel safe, and like she could do nothing besides trust him. Blair felt comfortable with him, and maybe he was right, maybe it was time she got the whole thing off of her chest.

"I guess it all really started when I was about twelve..........."


	18. Chapter 18

**Yay for updating work is hardcore kicking my ass, hope you enjoy...oh and sorry it jumps around so much this chapter, i needed to change days at the begginign and into Randys pov at one point...and ive been writing this for like a week, doing bits of it when i can. it all makes sense i promise. And what happened to all my reviewsss, they seem to swindle more and more all the time :( PLEASE if you are reading this leave me some feedback, good or bad, ideas anything really lol. I just like to know its being read and reviews inspire me to update :) oh and sorry for the way i ended last chap then started this one without answerssss, all in due time my lovelyss....with that all said heres the chap...**

"Blair you mean to tell me that this whole thing is some great big misunderstanding?" Randy asked, jumping back off the bed that he had been seated upon for Blair's story. "We need to find Cody right now and get all this straightened out..."

She reached out and grabbed him roughly by the shirt collar, "Randy no, I don't want him to come back because he feels sorry for me. I want him to ask me himself what happened, I want to tell him everything the way I told you..."

Slowly Randy sat back down, "Are you sure?" He asked, touching her arm lightly, running his coarse thumb over the back of it. "I'm sure that if he knew..."

"I don't want his pity," She said softly, turning away from him. "It's why it's been so hard to tell him in the first place...everyone always feels so sorry for me. Besides even if this was forever ago he'd probably still try and kill Jake...I'd rather he didn't spend the rest his life behind bars." Blair said to him, laughing slightly, trying to break the sadness in the air before getting serious again. "It's breaking my heart that he's so angry...but I don't want to fix things by making him feel sorry for me." She whispered, her hands falling to her stomach. "So promise me you won't tell him."

Randy looked at her sympathetically, "Ok, I promise."

"Thank you," The blonde replied, trying her best to give him a reassuring smile.

And while Randy far from agreed with her on the whole situation he decided that it wasn't really his place to intervene. He needed to step back from the situation and let her do things her way, after all it was her life to live...not his. He knew he just had to let it go, and for now he thought that the best way to do that was to change the subject, "So...is there anything you need?" He asked her, "Extra pillows, a hot water bottle, food...anything?"

A yawn escaped her lips which she tried to cover quickly with her hand, "No I think I'm ok, I'm just going to try and sleep."

He nodded, "Well if you do need anything don't hesitate to wake me ok? I'm a pretty heavy sleeper so you might have to shake me a little."

She laughed which made him in turn smile, "I think I'll be fine."

* * *

It was early the next morning when she awoke to the distinct feeling of someone watching her. Blair's eyes darted open quickly, startled to see Ted hovering over her bed, staring at her. "Oh my god Ted what are you trying to do scare me half to death?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm just watching you sleep."

An eye roll was sent in his direction, "I realise that, but the question is why?"

He took a seat on the edge of the mattress, "Randy called and asked me to come over and watch you...so I am."

She sighed and sat up a little, "I don't think he meant that quite so literally."

"Well in any case he gave me this in case you woke up," The young man explained, handing Blair a doubled over piece of loose leaf paper.

The blonde did her best to smile at the dim-witted Legacy member and took the note out of his hands, unfolding it quickly her eyes scanned the message:

_Blair if your reading this it means that you're awake...I just stepped out for a quick jog, I wont be long at all. In fact was hoping you would still be asleep when I got back but since your seeing this I guess your not. Sorry about leaving you with Ted..but I really needed the workout (I've been slacking off lately) . Well anyway if you are reading this and you're not with Ted right now then that means you did stay asleep and you found this by mistake... and you're probably going to kill me._

She smiled at the quirky scribbles and the way he rambled on in his note, before folding it up and laying it on the night stand.

"So how long ago did he leave?"

Ted shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure, maybe a little over a half hour ago... actually he should be back by now."

* * *

So maybe he was lying when he said he went for a jog, but only partially...he had intended to go for a workout, only he got distracted when he spotted Cody through the glass window of the hotel gym. He felt like it was fate, finding him in plan sight when no one seemed to have any idea where he was. Randy felt like he just had to say something to him, even if he knew Blair wouldn't want him to. The St Luis native had thought he could leave the situation alone, but that was proving to be difficult, he was going to talk to Cody and keep his promise at the same time. He's try and convince Cody to talk to her without revealing the details she had made him promise to keep secret.

"Cody!" The St. Louis native yelled, flinging open the door and heading straight for his comrade.

He barley looked up as he continued his work out on the elliptical machine, "Let it go Randy.."

Slamming his hand down on the front of the piece of equipment Randy turned it off, "What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked, frustration pouring into his words. "Blair is so torn up right now."

The other man looked over to him, finally giving him his full attention, "What am I just supposed to pretend that I never found out about her and Jake, Randy?"

He sighed, "No but you could at least have the decency to sit down and let her explain."

"She had a million chanced to tell me all this before I found out from that idiot...why should I let her explain.." Cody questioned, the annoyance and hurt clear in his voice.

Randy just stared him down, "Because you love her..."

"Maybe that's not enough."

The older man shook his head, "It's always enough..."

Clearly sick of the conversation Cody shoved past his mentor, "I just need time Randy...I need to clear my head and think everything through...I thought you'd be able to understand that."

Reaching out Randy grabbed him roughly by the t-shirt, keeping him from going anywhere, "I do understand that, and I tried to explain that to Blair...but for the sake of your unborn child if you aren't going to grow up and let her explain then could you at least talk to her long enough to tell her how your feeling. Tell her that you just need to think about everything...her fretting isn't good for the pregnancy."

The Marietta native let out a sigh of his own, "You're right."

* * *

"Once again I'm always right Cody, one of these days you'll learn this.."

Blair was pacing back and forth the hotel room when she heard the sound of voices coming from the hallway. She silently prayed that one of them belonged to Randy since he had said he wouldn't be gone long and according to Ted's timing he had been gone over an hour now. Needless to say she was worried about him, and now she was glad to have some hope that he was back.

She heard the swipe of the key card on her door and arched forward on her heels as she anxiously watched it open. A smile washed over her face when she saw that it was indeed him, but it soon faded into blank stare when she saw he wasn't alone.

Cody was with him, and the blonde didn't know how to react to that fact, she was happy to see him, but nervous at the same time. Things were obviously less then great between them and she didn't know what him being there meant.

Glancing at Randy she knew by the look at his face that he didn't tell Cody what she had told him, which put her a little more at ease..

"Hey" He said sheepishly, stuffing his hands in his pockets, his eyes hitting the floor.

The Phoenix native tried to smile, "Hey.."

"Blair I need to talk to you.."

Her face softened slightly at the soft way he was speaking to her, maybe he was ready to let it all go,"Are we ok? " She asked, trying not to sound to excited.

Cody once again broke his eye contact with her, "No, I didn't mean to get you're hopes up like that. Just thought you should know what's going on with me right now."

"Oh," She whispered, fighting back her tears as she mentally kicked herself for getting her hopes up.

"I need some time Blair, I don't know how long...but I know I need it. I want that so I can think about everything on my own. So I think it's best if maybe you went back to my folks house, you know to give us some distance without sending off any red flags to them about all of this."

Nodding slightly she continued to stare at her feet, "Ok, if that's what you think is best."

"Don't do that."

She looked up quickly, "Don't do what?"

"Make me feel guilty about this."

Blair stiffened instantly, the tears slipping out of the corners of her eyes, "I don't want you to feel sorry for me, that's the only that's for sure here. But do you honestly want me to act like all of this doesn't hurt me? Can you even expect me to? Because I can't do that Cody... it kills me to know that I've hurt you, sure it was unintentional but I still hate knowing I did that. It also breaks my heart to know that you're letting something so deeply buried in my past come between us ,when I thought you said that you loved me..."

He sighed looking upward, "I do."

"Then how is this tearing us apart right now?"

The young man headed for the exit, reaching out and taking the doorknob in his hand, "I don't know, maybe it's just not enough."

She bit down on her lip to try and contain her overflowing emotion if only a little as he opened the door. But when she thought he was about to walk out he stopped dead in his tracks, his head turning to look at her, shock written all over his face before turning back to the door again, "Mom?"

He moved aside and the older woman brushed past him, kissing his cheek quickly as she went, wheeling her suitcases behind her. "Surprise!" She shouted, letting go of her luggage and flinging her hands into the air.

Cody just stared at Blair as she just stared back at him, it sure was a surprise alright.


	19. Chapter 19

**Shorter Chap but i thought id update with a little bit while i had the time, Hope you enjoy! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEEEWWWWWWW :D**

"What are you doing here?" Cody asked suddenly, still unable to wrap his mind around the fact that his mother was standing there in front of him.

She laughed lightly, shaking her head, "I'm going pretend you didn't just say that to you're own mother," Michelle said to him, still laughing before walking over to Blair and wrapping her arms around her.

Cody turned when she walked past him, "I didn't mean it like that Mom, it's just a big shock."

"Well what do you expect me to do Cody? Just sit at home when there's a wedding to be planned? It's only two weeks away and everything still isn't ready. I figured since your father needed to come on the road for a few days to help Vince develop Randy's new storyline that the timing was a sign for me to come along." She explained to the pair, taking Blair's hand. "And boy to we have a lot of work to do."

Feeling Blair's hand was sweaty yet cold in her own she stared at her, "Is everything alright dear? You look ill all of a sudden."

The blonde woman swallowed hard, trying to find something to say, but before any more time past Cody was at her side. His arm draped loosely around her waist, holding her close to him, "Everything's perfect mom, she just got a little pre-wedding jidders right babe?"

Not knowing what else to do she nodded, "Um..right."

His mother smiled, moving in to hug them both at once, "Everyone has that, but there's no need to worry...this wedding will go off without at hitch...I promise."

Blair just looked over her shoulder to Randy, who was standing dumbfounded in the corner. She couldn't help but plead with him with her eyes, silently begging him to do something...anything.

Stepping forward he coughed slightly, trying to break up the moment without being to obvious with his intentions.

"Randy honey are you getting a cold?" She asked, leaving Blair and Cody to go feel the eldest man's head. "You don't feel hot but I think I'll make a pot of soup later anyway if I can find a kitchen."

He smiled at the prospect of home made soup, "There's a kitchen here in the suite Mrs. Runnels."

Cody cut her off before she could say anything more, "So how did you find us here in Randy's room anyway?"

Tenderly touching her sons face she smiled, "A nice young man in the lobby told me I'd probably find you all here... A blonde fellow..Jake something..."

The Marietta native gritted his teeth, "Oh well that explains it."

She nodded, "But a better question is why is all Blair's luggage here if this isn't your room?"

Fuck, He though to himself, now he was caught for sure. Cody was drawing a blank for an excuse for that, but he didn't have to come up with anything as Blair stepped in front of him, "There was a leak in the closet of our room, Cody had me bring all my stuff here so it wouldn't get water damaged. He's still in the process of moving all his."

Michelle gave her a puzzled look, "So are you getting another room?"

"No, everything is pretty full so we just didn't bother since Randy was kind enough to let us keep everything here." She explained, trying to keep the lie going.

"Oh, well that was nice of him dear...If you need anymore space for your things I'm sure we could make room for it in our closets, Cody knows how light his father and I travel."

Squeezing Blair's shoulder affectionately Cody smiled at his mother, "I think we're good now thanks."

She shot him back a smile, "Ok well I'm going to go settle in, you want to help you're mother with her bags?"

He nodded and followed her out of the room, taking half of her luggage and the silent Ted taking the other half, leaving Blair and Randy all alone.

"What was that?" Randy asked, unsure of what he had just witnessed.

Shrugging her shoulders she sighed, "I don't know, I guess he doesn't want his mom to know that it isn't all roses between us right now..."

He stepped closer to her, "Well she's going to have to find out eventually right? I mean like she said the weddings in two weeks. He either has to stop acting like a baby before then, or tell her the truth..."

Blair hung her head, her hands falling to her stomach, "And it's all in his hands."

Tilting her chin up he stared at her, knowing that this was breaking her apart inside, and at the same time confusing the hell out of her, "Just don't forget that the most important thing is in you're hands right now."

Hers eyes fixated on her fingers laced together under her baby bump, "You're right."

Randy smiled wider, "I know, I hear that a lot actually."

She smacked him playfully... "Oh shut up...I can see your head swelling. There just might not be enough room for me here if your ego gets any bigger."

He took one of her small hands into his before kissing the back of it, "I'll always have room for you."

It was then that Cody came back through the door, "You coming? Mom is wondering why you didn't follow us. It's best if you move back into me and Ted's room right now...just to be on the safe side."

She sent Randy an apologetic look before following Cody out of the room.

The door clicked shut and Randy sighed, "Snap out of it man, you must be loosing your damn mind." He said to himself, letting his body free-fall backward onto the awaiting mattress. His hands moved up to his face as he tried to clear his head..but it was no use, Blair was still running through his mind.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to update but a memeber of my family passed away and we've been pretty much dealing with that, and then on top of that ive been working non-stop. But heres an update at last hope you enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review the more reviews the quicker i'll update remember!**

Later that night, once everything had seemingly calmed down and Mrs. Runnels was fast asleep in her room, Cody reluctantly led Blair back to his own suite. She followed sheepishly behind him, hating the eerie quiet that had settled in between them.

All she wanted was for him to turn around and say that he forgave her and for him to tell her that seeing his mother had made him realise that he was being stupid. She just wanted him to _want_ to marry her again, because she was in love with him and had grown accustomed to him loving her back.

Blair wanted him to remember the way things were, and the way they had grown together. She wanted him to say that the past was the past and that it didn't matter to him. She wanted him to tell her that the only thing that did matter to him was them being together... but instead of saying any of those things to her, he simply said nothing at all.

Keeping with the established theme of silence he swiped the key card in the door and when the light blinked green he stepped aside for her to walk in ahead of him. Blair quickly got ready for bed, just wanting the day to finally be over. Because after all it had been one hell of day, and she wasn't exactly sure how things had managed to go from bad to worse... but they had. Then on top of that she wasn't sure what in fact was worse; Cody being angry with her, or him pretending not to be for his mother.

Once her teeth were brushed and her dress clothes were discarded for pyjamas she crawled into the king size bed, still unable to muster up a word to say to Cody. The blonde wanted him to be the first to speak and ultimately she didn't think he could avoid it much longer anyway.

She watched intently as he pulled the cotton t-shirt over his head and shed his pants so that he was wearing nothing but his boxer shorts, the only thing he ever slept in.

A small smile formed on her face as she saw him heading for the bed, because she knew that he couldn't ignore her anymore while he was lying right beside her.

But instead of pulling back the covers and climbing in beside her he simply grabbed a couple of pillows and headed down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" She asked timidly, a hint of confusion ringing through in her voice.

He stopped dead in his tracks and sighed, throwing his head back, "I'm going to sleep in the bathtub."

"Why?" The blonde asked, sitting up suddenly in the bed.

Cody turned around to face her momentarily, "Blair don't make this any harder, I told you that I needed a little space to think things through. Maybe my mother has thrown us all for a loop and limited the ways in which I can have space from you... but I just don't think I can sleep next to you right now."

It was then that he broke eye contact with her, knowing how much those words must have been hurting her. And hurting her wasn't what he wanted, but at the same time he was hurting to. It was bad enough that he had to put on a fake smile for his mother, he didn't want to mislead Blair by keeping up the act when she wasn't around.

A tear rolled down her cheek, although he couldn't see it with his back now turned on her again, "Oh come on Cody it's the biggest bed I've ever seen, two adults can share a bed without it meaning anything..."

"But it would mean something to you, I know it would... you'd think we were just magically all better."

She threw her hands down at her sides, "I'm not that naive Cody, I just think that a bathtub would be awfully uncomfortable... especially on your back, don't you have to wrestle tomorrow?"

"I'll deal with it." He spat and walked away from her before anything else could be said or done.

Flopping back onto the mattress she let out a sigh of her own that she had been unknowingly holding in. She hated this, she hated knowing that he'd rather be a million miles away from her then stuck in the same hotel room. Blair also hated the fact that if she told him the truth he might forgive her, or maybe he'd judge her like everyone else in her small community had for what happened with Jake. She couldn't help but think that maybe everything was her own fault and that she couldn't be mad at Cody for being stubborn because she was acting the same way by not telling him the truth. The simple truth...

that was never another baby.

But she didn't want to tell him about any of it, it was all too hurtful to relive and she was so ashamed... she just wished that the past had never happened.

The Phoenix native tossed and turned relentlessly, finding it impossible to sleep. She was tired but she was lonely and upset.... and if Cody didn't want her around him, then she didn't want to be around him either.

She waited till she could hear him snoring before flinging on leg out over the bed and getting up as quietly as she could. Then the blonde tiptoed to the door, snuck out of the room and slipped into the darkness of the hallway.

Where she found herself next wasn't a surprise, it was in fact the only place she could go... to Randy.

She knocked on the door a few times before he answered, a yawn escaping his mouth as he wiped the sleep from his eyes, "Blair?" He questioned, bewildered to see her standing there in front of him.

"Yeah.." The blonde whispered, "Can I come in?"

He rubbed his eyes a few more time, making sure that she was really there with him and that he wasn't dreaming. And then when he was certain that she was in fact real he responded to her, "Yeah sure.."

Closing the door behind her he followed her inside, "So can I ask why you're here so late?"

She sat down on the edge of his bed, "Cody would barley look at me once his mother wasn't around... in fact he's sleeping in the bath tub right now..." Blair sniffed as she tried to keep herself from breaking down, "He wants nothing to do with me."

Reaching out Randy touched her face in the same sweet manor he had earlier that day, "That's 'cause he's an idiot."

The blonde jerked away from him, "I don't know what to do," She confessed, moving to her feet quickly to pace the floor. "I don't know how I can go on like this, what if he never lets this go? What if he decides not to marry me? What if I have to raise this baby alone? What if I'm alone forever...what if..."

Randy pulled her in close and pushed his lips to hers to stop her rambling...and she seemed to melt into the kiss for a moment before pulling back confused.

"What just happened?"

He ran a hand back over his head, almost just as confused as her, he couldn't believe that he had acted on what he was thinking. "I kissed you..."

Her fingers found her lips, lightly touching them, unable to believe what Randy had just done, "But why?"

Already in too deep at that point the third generation superstar didn't see the point in holding back anything else...

"Because Cody doesn't know what an amazing woman he's letting slip through his fingers."


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guysss, sorry about how long this took.. ive been having a bit of writers block with it... i have ideas,,, i just cant get them out. ouuu and id love your opionsss on if she should whined up with cody or randy,, i have my own idea already but id love your opinions. Review pleaseee :) **

"Randy what the hell are you talking about, you've got a beautiful wife and a baby at home..."

The Champion walked around her and sat down, his face falling into his hands, "I know.. that's why this is so hard. I love my family but I can't stop thinking about you, I find you absolutely intoxicating Blair and it's been killing me battling with my emotions like this."

She moved towards the door, "I should go."

"No please, don't." He begged, reaching up and gripping her arm lightly. "Stay." Randy whispered, his eyes desperately pleading with her.

Sighing she turned around to face him again, knowing that she was going to stay, but not knowing why. "Why am I not leaving right now?"

"Because you don't want to."

No other words were spoken in that peaceful moment, instead her just took her into his embrace and let her cry against his chest. She was frustrated, and even though he didn't want to he had just made things worse, by confusing her more then ever. It was apart she had no idea what to do, so he did the only thing he could do... be there for her.

"Can I ask you something?" He said suddenly, his head resting on top of hers. Randy could feel her nod and he continued, "How come you could tell me about Jake, but not Cody?"

She shrugged, "I don't know Randy, does it really matter?"

"No I guess not," He replied, knowing full well that in fact meant everything to him. He knew that she trusted him enough to confide in him, and maybe not telling Cody meant that she didn't feel like she could trust her own finance.

He reluctantly let go of her form, "Listen, I know you don't feel like talking about all this anymore.. I can tell when you look at me. But just promise me that if you need anything you just ask ok?" She nodded and he nodded back, "Ok.. well goodnight." Randy said suddenly grabbing a pillow and heading towards the couch.

Pulling back the sheets she looked at him apologetically, "I feel bad taking your bed."

"Don't," He said with a smile. "You're pregnant and need it, my back can survive the sofa for one night. And even if you weren't pregnant.. because what are friends for?"

She smiled at him again trying to let the awkwardness of before slip away, "Thanks Randy, I'm not sure what I'd do without you right now."

And as scary as it was for him to think about, he wasn't sure what he would do without her either. He wanted to tell her that, he wanted her to know how important to him she was.. how truly special she was and how she deserved to be treated so much better. But alas he thought he had caused enough trouble for one night and decide to for once just hold his tongue. "Goodnight Blair," He whispered, it was his substitute sentence for what he really wanted to say and while it didn't hold the same meaningful sentiment... he thought that for now that it was just enough.

"Goodnight," She echoed, laying her head down on the soft pillows of his bed. It was only seconds later that she was fast asleep, looking as peaceful as an angel to Randy who was trying desperately to settle on the sofa. It was proving increasingly difficult however because whether it be fate or a faulty layout his makeshift bed was facing the sleeping Blair. And he couldn't keep himself from getting up and walking over to the side of the mattress she was curled into.

Randy lingered there, just standing over her, watching her chest rise and fall... he couldn't believe that she had falling asleep so quickly, but then again he knew that all the stress on her right now must be exhausting. He didn't want to add to that stress, yet it seemed he couldn't help himself. Just like at that moment.. he couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he was watching her like that, Randy felt creepy but was unable to stop at the same time. The St. Louis native still couldn't control himself as he kneeled down at her side, brushed the bang from her face and kissed her forehead...

* * *

It was early when Cody awoke to the sound of someone knocking loudly on the hotel door, he sat up quickly forgetting where he was and smacked his head off of the bathtub faucet. "Fuck," He cursed, rubbing his head as he rolled out over the side of the tub to stumble to the door.

He opened it immediately and without caution, unprepared to see his cheerful mother on the other side, "Honey you look terrible..."

Cody rubbed the sleep from his eyes and moved aside to let her in, "I didn't sleep too well."

She laughed a little, "Well you better sleep while you can sweetheart, because once the baby's here you can forget about sleeping in till noon like you do now."

"It's noon already?" He asked groggily, searching for something to shove on.

Once again his mother laughed, "Heaven's no, it's about nine... I came to wake you early because me you and Blair have a lot of work to do. I have a cake tasting set up, and a bunch of place settings for us to choose from.. we've got a busy day ahead of us."

"Oh."

She kissed her son's forehead before taking off her coat as she eyed the empty bed, "Where is she?"

The young man spun around quickly, discovering that Blair was in fact gone from the mattress, "Um..."

"Well come on Cody where is she? Spit it out."

He ran a hand back over his hair, "Um... you're not gonna like this mom.. but..."

"But what Cody, what am I not going to like?" She asked, worry cutting through her voice.

The Marietta native continued to ramble, "You see Blair ..."

"Is right here..." The blonde piped in, as she walked into the hotel room and hugged Cody's mother before moving to his side.

"Cody didn't want you too worry, but I was gone for a walk. I made him let me Michelle, I can't handle sitting still all the time."

Cody was dumbfounded with Blair's impeccable timing, and the fact that she was putting on such a good act for his mother. She smiled at him and leaned up to kiss his check, "The fresh air was just what I needed."

His mother was mortified, "What if you had gone into labour?"

"I had my cell phone, besides I only walked around the hotel.. I didn't stray too far."

Mrs. Runnels shot her son a dirty look, "You should have gone with her."

Blair sighed, "Cody needed his rest, and I need to be alone sometimes... my hormones are crazy. Anyway I made it back in one piece... so no harm no foul right?"

Shaking her head the older woman knew that there was nothing more she could say, but that didn't mean that she had to agree to it. "I'm just worried about you.. I mean all this stress from the wedding might make you go into early labour. After all that's why I'm here, so I can do all of the work. I came to take the stress off of you."

"Thanks." Blair said sincerely, almost choking on the irony of it all. Because what his mother didn't know was that her being there wasn't relieving any stress... it was only adding to the pile of it that the blonde was already feeling.

"Ok well enough chit chat, we've wasted enough valuable time. Grab your coats... there's a wedding to be planned."


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry this took me about a 100 years to write... my lifes been crazyyy. anyways hope it was worth the wait i tried to make it a juicy chapter for you guys.. the fic should end by chapter 26-30 not sure yet... and im toying with the idea of a sequel that will be reaaaallllyyyyy different then this fic. Anyways... read and review please... comments questions and ideas are always welcomed :)**

The past week had been the most brutal and confusing week of Blair's young life, she had never seen a man so hot and cold before. With his mother hovering over his shoulder Cody was the most affectionate man she'd ever laid eyes on, doting on her every move and catering to her every need. But when his mother wasn't around it was like an instant off switch, and he became increasingly more distant with her.

Blair knew that it was eating him up inside not knowing what had happened with her and Jake... and she had considered several times breaking down and telling him the cold hard truth. It was simple enough, yet she felt as though this was all a test... telling him might only give her his pity, not his love. Because if he truly loved her, and really wanted this to work out, then it shouldn't matter if she ever told him about her past.

Then on top of all that Cody really hadn't pushed the subject any further with her, maybe that meant he just didn't care... maybe this whole thing with Jake was his excuse to get out of their marriage.

One thing was for certain however, that she regretted telling Randy what had happened. She trusted Randy, but ever since that kiss it was like things were too weird to be around him..in one swift swoop she had lost her confidant and her friend.

Sighing she looked over to Cody who was seated beside her, she only had one week left until the moment of truth. She knew that he was acting for his mothers sake now, but she also knew that he wouldn't be able to marry her if he didn't love her. That was just the kind of person Cody was, lying to his family was one thing but he wouldn't be able to lie to a room full of people... to her, and to god when he speaks the words "I do". It will all come down to that moment, and until then all she really can do is wait.

And Blair is far from patient.

Her eyes strayed to Jake across the room, and she suddenly felt grateful for Randy's kiss... if only for a moment. Because it had proved to be a powerful distraction from the painful memory of that ass hole. It had made her forget all about everything he had put her through, all the stress and all the late night tears.

Cody nudging her arm shook her from her thoughts, "Come on," He said softly, "I'll take you to the locker room to wait for us. Me and Randy have a tag match up next.."

She nodded at him, and got up slowly, following behind him as she always did.

* * *

When they made it to the dressing room neither Randy nor Ted were in sight, leaving Blair to wait as Cody took off to frantically look for his comrades. She moved out of the still open doorway and walked slowly into the empty locker room to sit down and wait, but before she could do so someone grabbed her by the arm and lead her in the other direction.

It was all she could do to keep from screaming, but somehow she felt no real fear in the firm grip on her forearm. Turning her gaze to look at her capture she soon figured out why she wasn't really scared, because the hand that was latched onto her belonged to none other then Randy Orton.

"Cody's looking for you..." She blurted, suddenly uncomfortable being alone with him again.

"I bribed Ted to hide from Cody," Randy explained quickly, "I know you've been avoiding me, and I want to respect your space but I can't," He looked at her with pleading eyes, his eyebrows lowering as he whispered, "We need to talk."

"Randy, Mrs, Runnels could walk in any moment..."

His tone harshened, "I don't care.."

"I..."

Not giving her a chance to finish he cut her off, "Correction, I need to talk. This is driving me crazy Blair... I know that I'm only adding to your stress here but I can't stop thinking about when I kissed you. And the more I think about it the more I'm loosing my mind, and the more I try to forget it ever happened... the more it haunts me..."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Randy..." She whispered, her voice somewhere between a moan and a sigh.

Taking her hand he brushed the back of it, "Tell me I'm not loosing my mind... tell me you felt that spark between us..."

Breaking his eye contact she dropped his hand and placed hers on her stomach, "Randy I'm pregnant with your best friends baby.."

"I know, that's why this is so nuts."

Blair looked at him briefly, "Not to mention you have a wife and a baby of your own at home."

"I realise that, yet I feel like this isn't something I'm in control of Blair. But if you tell me that you love Cody even though he's been treating you like shit.. well there's nothing I can really do but bow out gracefully.... So... do you?"

That question was something she was struggling with herself, and she was finding it extremely hard to muster up an answer. "I don't have to justify you with an answer..."

"Yes you do, you owe me that much."

Closing her eyes she inhaled deeply, "fine...I love him."

"Do you mean that?"

She looked him dead in the eye, "I do."

Nothing more was said as he walked past her and closed the door behind himself. In his mind there was nothing else to be said, he had gotten his answer... and while it wasn't the one he wanted to hear, he had to live with that.

"There you are..." A voice said loudly.

Randy turned quickly to see Cody dashing towards him, "We're up next and I can't find Ted anywhere.."

"I can't believe that something like that has got you so worked up when your fiancée is in that room right now feeling like shit because you've been ignoring her for so long." He snapped, fed up with Cody's behaviour as of late.

Cody looked at him puzzled at the randomness of it all, but at the same time feeling like it was none of Randy's damn business. "What else am I supposed to do, just forgive her for lying to me?"

"That's exactly what you're supposed to do, she never really lied to you in the first place."

The younger man sighed, "Close enough. How the hell would you feel if you found out that Samantha was pregnant before she was pregnant with your little Alannah? I don't even know what the hell happened, if she had an abortion or lost the baby or put it up for adoption or what? It's making me crazy Randy, all she said was that there was no other baby..."

"Nor was there ever!" Randy snapped, frustrated with the childish way his comrade was acting. "You'd know that if you dug your head out of your ass long enough to really talk to her... This whole thing isn't about you, it's about Blair! She only thought she was pregnant with Jakes baby.. she never actually was. And when she told him she thought she was pregnant he told her it wasn't his and turned his back on her.. just like you're doing to her now. But the difference is Cody, that she is actually carrying your child. You've got an amazing woman in there who is foolish enough to love you even through all of this shit... don't fuck it up man... suck it up and get over the fact that she had a life before you."

The Marietta native just stood there dumbfounded, feeling like he had just been hit by a bus. How the hell did Randy know all this? And was it true? If it was then that meant that this all was one big misunderstanding... and it also meant he was a complete idiot. One thing was for certain... he needed to talk to Blair.


	23. Chapter 23

**THIS TOOOK WAYYYYYYYY TOOO LONGGG... soooooo sorry guys. My lifes been so hectic with work, finding time away from work for friends and family my writings been pushed aside and i apologize. and on top of that me and my good pal Tina have been co-writing a fic.. which you should all totally check out called "Behind a veil of hate" heres a link to our co-author account ****.net/u/2024380/**** its a Lita/chris fic starting as lita/adam, chris/trish also inclusing stacy/cm punk and Jeff/Torrie Wilson and also may turn Adam/Trish, anyways here s the long over due totally over the top soap like dramitic chapter lol. reveiew pleaseeee :) luvss you guys.**

The sound of a door slamming alarmed Blair, and she quickly turned around to see Cody storming into the dressing room.

"What the hell Blair? Is what Randy's saying true?"

She looked at him for a moment, trying to grasp the situation at hand.. Cody looked absolutely livid, to the point that she couldn't fathom what Randy could have possibly said to anger him so much, "What did he say?"

Cody took a deep breath, "That this whole thing with Jake is a big misunderstanding, that you were never really pregnant for him at all."

Blair quickly brushed past him, "I thought I told him to leave this alone."

The young man reached out for her arm, "And then what would have happened? I would have stayed mad at you forever... Tell me the whole truth Blair.."

"What more could you possibly want to know?" She said sarcastically, once again trying to pull away from him.

He pleaded with her with his eyes, "I want to know everything Blair, no more secrets. Please, just tell me all about you and Jake."

She looked at him for a moment, focusing on the softness in his eyes that she forgot she could see there, "There's nothing to tell, I loved Jake... I was just a stupid kid who fell in love with a dumb jock who just wanted to get in my pants."

"And..."

A sigh escaped her throat, "And he did. I was naive enough to think that maybe if I slept with him he'd like me. And then I thought because he continued to sleep with me that he did like me. But then I found out that I wasn't the only girl he was playing at my high school, and on top of that he was miles away at university diving deep into the pool of sorority girls that was available to him."

Reaching out Cody took her hand, pressing his palm into hers, "I'm sorry that you had to go through that, Blair. How long did it take you to find out what he was really like?"

"I didn't find out until I thought I was pregnant. I missed my period and when it still didn't come two weeks later I hoped a bus to his school to tell him. Being seventeen I didn't know what else to do but go to him. He was supposed to be my night in shining armour, and in my head I'd cooked up this fantasy of us maybe becoming a family. God, I even envisioned him proposing to me right on the spot when he found out. But when I got off that bus I saw him with his arm around some other girl, and when I told him that I was pregnant he looked at me and said it couldn't be his, and that I wasn't his problem. I did nothing but cry for days until suddenly my period came and I was thankful that I could put him in past and leave him there."

Cody swallowed the lump in his throat,hating the fact that she had been hurt so badly, and the fact that he had put her through so much more pain. "Blair..." He whispered, not knowing what else to say. "I wish you would have told me this."

"It's not exactly something I'm proud of Cody, it's something that I've been trying to forget."

"But just telling me could have changed everything."

She looked away, "I don't want you're pity Cody, I don't want you to come back to me because you feel sorry for what happened to me."

He sat down on the nearest chair and his face fell immediately into his hands, "I'm a complete idiot. I should have pushed my pride and worries to the side and just let it go. But instead I let it consume me and I'm sorry. I really do love you Blair, please believe that."

"You sure have a funny way of showing it. Is this what life would be like with you, Cody? Would you just treat me like I'm nothing every time I do something that upsets you?"

Cody's eyes locked with hers, "I promise it's not like that."

The blonde just couldn't find the strength to continue, and broke the eye contact, "If this was a test you would have failed... I don't know what to believe here, it's like you're two different people."

"Blair, it was just killing me to have to think that he could have the same luxury to be the father of your child... it ate me up inside to think about his hands on you... to think about what he must have done to you.."

"But he did touch me Cody! That's the point here!" She snapped, "I've been with men before you, and up until a little while ago that wouldn't have bothered you to hear that. I was nothing to you, then all of a sudden I'm everything, then nothing again.. how do you think that makes feel Cody? I feel completely disposable to you..."

The young man once again moved to his feet, "But you're not!"

"Then prove it to me."

He inched closer to her, "Tell me how, tell me what to do, I'll do whatever it takes Blair."

"I don't know," She said softly, turning away from him yet again. "Don't you have a match?" Blair said suddenly, desperately trying to change the subject.

Cody reached out and touched her arm yet again, "None of that matters, you and my baby are all that matters."

She jerked away from quickly, "Please leave me alone, I can't deal with this right now."

"Blair.." He pleaded.

"Just go!" She screamed, flinging her arms in the air in frustration before instantly doubling over in pain.

Rushing to her side Cody put his hands on either side of her to try and steady her back to her feet, "Blair what's wrong."

"The baby..."

"Randy!!!" Cody shouted repeatedly, holding his fiancée in his arms, as his friend finally rushed into the room, "Call an Ambulance I think the baby's coming.."

Blair looked up at him in pain, "But it's to early."

He simply kissed the top of her head and rocked her in his arms, "Everything's going to be fine, I promise."


	24. Chapter 24

WAYYY OVER DUE, BUT A CHAPTER YOUVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR IM SURE.. OPPS CAPS, NOT FIXING IT NOW LOL im toying with the idea of a sequel but nothings set in stone. enjoy and please review :)

It turned out there was no time for an ambulance, it just wouldn't make it in time. Instead they carefully helped Blair into the back of the rental and took off for the hospital themselves.

By the time the trio got there she was screaming in pain, her water had long since broken and her contractions were speeding up at a disconcerting rate. Something was wrong and she knew it, and Blair just kept praying that Cody was right.. that everything would be alright. But somewhere in the back of her mind she just couldn't shake the horrible fear that something wasn't right with the baby.

"Somebody help, this woman's going into premature labour!" Randy screamed, slamming his hands down on the counter of the emergency room check in.

The old woman looked up from her computer screen and eyed Randy up and down, presumably taken back by his sheer stature, "How far along is she?"

Randy pushed his palms to his temples, "About eight months... not to be brash but there's no time for you're god damn questions here, lady..."

"Her name?" The woman asked, not backing down at Randy's harsh tone.

He groaned impatiently and recited through gritted teeth, "Blair Donovan."

"And yours?"

A scowl was sent in her direction, "Your worst nightmare if you don't get a fucking doctor right now." He spat, shoving his finger in her face.

Blair screamed. gripping Cody's hand for dear life as pain shot through her yet again.

"What's going on here?"

The St. Louis natives head flung around to spot a man in a white coat appear from around the corner. Looking up he breathed a sigh of relief, "Finally..." He whispered, before rushing towards the doctor, "This woman is in labour and the hag behind the counter is doing nothing..."

"I'm sorry sir but you're going to have to calm down, your shouting isn't going to help one bit." The doctor turned away from Randy to page someone, and then turned his focus to Blair. "How far along are you honey?"

She winced in pain, once again squeezing Cody's hand tightly, "Eight months, it's too soon."

"Just stay calm," He demanded, "I'm Doctor Richards and while I'm not you're normal doctor I believe I'll be delivering your baby very soon."

Randy grabbed the doctor by the coat and took him to the side, "Listen I don't have your fancy degrees but I have a wife with a baby at home and I know that she's progressing too quickly. Here contractions shouldn't be getting this close this fast."

Nodding Richards agreed, "You're right to be concerned, but for her best interest just act like everything is fine... stress could only make this worse."

* * *

Once again the doctor turned away from Randy and grabbed some forms for them to fill out, "Ok Ms. Donovan lets get a look at you..."

Soon enough Randy and Cody were pacing back and forth outside the room they were examining Blair in...

"I need to know what's going on in there, I need to know if she's ok..." Cody said softly, pulling his face out of his hands.

The St. Louis native shot him a dirty look, "Oh now your concerned? Funny that yesterday this time you probably wouldn't have given a damn."

"Excuse me?" Cody snapped back, "Of course I would have cared, that's my baby and my fiancé in there."

"Whatever man."

Cody got up from his seat to get in the older man's face, "Do you got something to say Orton?"

"As a matter of fact I do," Randy shouted, getting right back in Cody's face. But before things got anymore heated the door to the hospital room opened and the doctor walked out holding her charts.

The eldest man eyed the two wrestlers suspiciously but said nothing to them about there bickering, there was a bigger issue at hand, "Well you were right to be worried, her blood pressure is through the roof, and it make matters worse the baby's breeched. If we don't do a c-section now the baby might not make it..."

"Do whatever you have to do," Cody told him, "Just take care of my family.."

Randy moved towards the door, "Can we sit with her?"

He shook his head, "We've got to rush her to surgery, Cody can be present but I'd prefer if you waited until after the surgery. She's going to be heavily sedated, she wont even know you're there anyway. I find it's easier to work when there's the least amount of people present as possible.."

The Marietta native nodded, "I understand..."

"Thank you, and you'll be in there before you know it." The doctor said with a smile, grabbing Cody's shoulder reassuringly before walking away.

Then for the first time in a long time Cody folded his hands to pray. He didn't know what else to do, he was just so worried, and wanted everything to just be alright. Sighing Randy moved to his side, "Look I'm sorry I lashed out at you earlier, I know you care."

"I'm so scared Randy, I never asked for any of this, but if anything happens to either of them I don't know what I'll do."

He took a seat beside his friend, "You don't have to think about that, everything is going to be alright."

"That's what I told Blair," Cody said, fresh tears stinging his eyes.

"She'll prove you right, just wait and see."

* * *

And an hour later she did, with a beautiful seven pound baby girl with the biggest brown eyes that Blair had ever seen. She held onto her like she was her whole world, and she was, and would be from now on. Everything seemed so peaceful and serene now that the struggle to get her here safely was over and she knew that nothing else could ever be as perfect then looking at that little girl.

The door creaked open and the blonde woman looked up to see Cody peaking through the crack, "Can I come in?"

She smiled, "Of course you can, daddy."

A smile of his own emerged at the sound of her calling him that, "Wow that's going to take some getting used to."

Blair laughed a little, "Would you like to hold her?"

"I'm not sure I know how," He admitted, swallowing the nervous lump in his throat.

The Phoenix native smiled at him again, "It's easy, just make sure you support her neck."

Seconds later his world stopped when he saw the tiny face staring back at him, "She's perfect." He cooed, touching her tiny hands, "Have you thought of any names yet?"

"Destiny..." She whispered, "Because I believe that it was fate that had her, I know that I was put on this earth to bring her into it."

He kissed the top of her little head, "And it was our Destiny to end up together." Cody gently laid the baby in the makeshift crib to sit with his wife. "Blair I'm so sorry about everything."

"So am I, I should have told you everything from the beginning, I was being stupid."

Cody shook his head, "It shouldn't have mattered if you never told me anything, I should have just swallowed my pride and been there for you... I missed out on so much because of my selfishness."

"Well it's all over and done with now, and I'm over it."

He took her hand, "I love you Blair,"


End file.
